


The Other Malfoy: Era of the Marauders

by darkist_999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lost Memories, M/M, SlytherPuff relationship, minor mentions of adult themes, multiple love interests for mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkist_999/pseuds/darkist_999
Summary: Luca Malfoy was raised in the high world of the pure-bloods, overshadowed by his brother Lucius. For him, there is only one way to survive- to hide behind a wall of ice. Adara Patil is your average, coffee-loving Hufflepuff with a not-so-ordinary past. Despite it all, she had a strong friendship with the Marauders.But his wall is shattered when there fates collide at Hogwarts and they soon they grow to be an unlikely pair. Yet as Adara and Luca dives deeper into her past, she finds things that weren't meant to be unearthed and external forces threaten to rip the two apart.Adara may be more connected to the pure-blooded society then she could ever imagine. Especially when the Magistrate of the pure-bloods claims to be her fiancé.What if a hero was really the villain?**Marauders headcanons brought to life at the end of EVERY chapter****Wolfstar subplot**[DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling's fabulous characters DO NOT belong to me. I also don't have an editor so if something seems wrong please let me know]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Slytherin/Hufflepuff
Kudos: 2





	1. Ch. 1- Journey to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adara and Luca meet for the first time. I promise it’ll be worth it by the next chapter. Happy reading!

  
[LUCA POV]———————————————

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station with a large screech. Owls, including his own Ophelia fluttered their wings in distress. His father was waiting with him, one gloved hand on his shoulder. Luca shifted in his shoes, his dark green tailcoat rippling in the wind.

"Go along now, Luca," rasped Father sternly. He took another puff of his cigar. "I expect perfect scores this year. Bring honor to the Malfoy family. I doubt you can surpass your brother but do try,"

He spun on a heel, leaning on his silver cane that housed his wand and Veema, their house-elf, meekly followed him.

 _Thanks, Father_. Those were the kindest words he'd be offered. Sighing, Luca turned to face his brother but he remembered that he wasn't there- this year was his first year out of Hogwarts. Squaring his shoulders, he walked through the train trying to find an empty compartment. Years past he would sit with his brother and his followers and he hated every moment of it. All they did was suck up to him for in the world of the pure-blooded, one was to create a positive relationship with their superiors. As one of the heirs of the three greatest families in Britain, there was no end to the girls attempting to flirt with him and boys with fake smiles asking to be his friend.

He would always shove them off coldly and soon everyone had grown to respect him. In his presence, no one talked but the silence itself was bothersome. He sighed discontendly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Boisterous laughter emitted from one compartment and he peeked in to find Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Adara. She met his eyes curiously and he quickly turned away, his cheeks flushing. Why did he bother looking in the first place? That group was nothing but trouble- if it wasn't for Lilly and Adara keeping them remotely in check, his brother would have spent his entire seventh year chasing them around Hogwarts.

Last year Lilly Evans was sent home because her father passed away and her mother and sister needed her help with money.

Moving on, he looked into the next compartment and found it to be partially empty. Rather it would be empty if you ignored Pandora Lovegood. She was a bit odd but Luca really didn't want to join the other Slytherins so he tentatively sat down in silence.

[ADARA POV]——————————————

"What is that?" Sirius asked with delight. Adara grinned and flourished the pen.

"It's a magical quill that you don't have to dip," she said wryly. "Five galleons a piece,"

Lupin smirked at the price, looking at her cautiously. _Will they buy it?_ he mouthed. She shrugged, returning his grin.

Sirius snatched the pen out of her hand and scribbled on his arm in awe.

"It's not polite to grab, Padfoot" interjected Remus drily. "Especially from our own Ms. Patil. She and Evans have quite the temper and she may very well just kill you,"

James sniggered as Sirius threw the pen back at her in mock fear- Peter actually looked scared. Rolling her eyes, she stuck the pen back into her coat pocket.

Just then, she swore she saw Luca Malfoy. She turned her head, meeting his eyes. They flared, as if he'd been caught in the middle of a crime. He quickly backed away and stumbled into the compartment next door. Scoffing, she shook her head and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"What's he doing with Lovegood?" she wondered aloud.

Confused, Remus turned and asked "Who?"

"Luca Malfoy,"

The name caused a series of groans to be emitted from the Marauders. They hated his brother even more- though they thought of all the Sytherins as slimy git's as James always said.

"Oh come on now," complained Adara. "Just because he's Slytherin doesn't mean he's a bad person. At least he hasn't done anything to us,"

"She might have a point. Severus split my bag, Bellatrix attempted to shove me into a toilet, but Luca ..." Peter listed nervously.

"Hufflepuff thinking," sang Sirius to James. She smacked him and he recoiled in pain, yelping. He sulked, laying down across Peter and James's lap.

"Geez, Pads. You're like a dog," she said sarcastically. When she'd found out about Remus, she tried to become an animagus but succeeded in becoming a sparrow. Quite unimpressive but it had its uses.

She never told the boys but she'd secretly gotten McGonagall to teach her about animagi. They had gone to her for help because James, Sirius, and Peter were horrible at using the library without Moony. If it wasn't for her, they would've died in the process and she had a suspicion that McGonagall knew about the boys.

"How's your mother by the way," asked James kindly. "Dad didn't get any owls so I was wondering if you heard from her,"

She stiffened. Her mother was severely ill so she'd been staying with James over the last four years. Divvya Patil always wrote but this year she hadn't done so as frequently. Luckily, she'd received one the other day but Adara still hated thinking about how ill she was.

"She's doing the same," Adara said plainly. Remus nodded but then started talking about the Beatles- a subject she was very familiar with. She appreciated his attempt to distract her and she joined in eagerly, expressing her love for the new album.

Left out, the other three were mournfully trying to comprehend what they were talking about.

"Muggle music," muttered Sirius. "Who the hell are the Beatles, anyways. A band of singing bugs?"

Offended, Remus tackled Sirius as Adara shook her head in mock horror. James joined in and soon they were outright brawling. She watched them for several minutes but she was exhausted.

Adara tried to sleep but it was impossible with all the noise. Giving up, she clicked her pen in boredom.

Soon the treat cart came around and the four bought almost everything imaginable. When they were done, the flustered woman was holding nearly 15 galleons and left with a half empty trolley. They offered some to her but she refused, amusedly watching them stuff their faces with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie and Botts.

She loved the boys- they were sweet idiots, like a bunch of blundering puppies but they grew tiring sometimes. Today was one of those days where she needed some quiet so she stood up and stretched. By the looks of it, there were still a few hours before they would arrive.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go sit with Pandora for a bit,"

The boys waved goodbye, with James and Sirius pretending to cry. She opened the door to compartment seven and Pandora nodded but didn't look up from her book in greeting. Luca Malfoy just stared at her unnervingly, laying down across the padded seat.

 _Crap_. She forgot that he was in here. Pretending to ignore him, she sat down next to Lovegood.

"Why are you here?" asked Luca sharply, glaring at the Hufflepuff. Taken aback, she tried to mimic his icy stare but only succeeded in looking like an idiot.

"I wanted some quiet," she managed coolly. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his leg dangling lazily off the seat.

"I don't know why you sit with those idiots in the first place," he muttered

"It's none of your business and they're my friends. They are kind, stupid maybe but don't talk about things you don't know," Adara said loyally.

"Then enlighten me,"

She sighed. Pandora continued reading while he stared at her in wait. His piercing green eyes were impatient and his arms were still crossed as he laid there, like a grumpy cat. Why not? The Marauders weren't expecting her back for at least a half an hour.

"Very well. It's not like you'd care anyways. I met them in my first year- I had no clue who they were but they were annoyingly kind. My mother fell ill with something contagious and my father and her were being quarantined at home. I couldn't stay with Lilly but then they offered me a place to stay, for which I'm forever grateful. Like I said, they have pure hearts despite there moronic behavior,"

He cocked his head in confusion. "Why couldn't she go to St. Mungos?"

"Her disease is deadly, too deadly to be permitted into the hospital. She had a rare strain of something caused by Nightshad-"

"Your mother had Lung Seed?" interrupted Luca, in shock, cold facades forgotten. Confused, Adara looked up at him strangely.

"How did you know?"

He recoiled slightly and looked at the floor.

"I... I memorized my Herbology books. Lung Seed is caused by improperly wateredd Nightlock and is highly dangerous,"

"Lung Seed isn't in any of the herbology books- I memorized them too,"

Caught, he blushed angrily and turned to face her.

"I read books about plants. Don't laugh," he grumbled. She suppressed a smile. This touchy Slytherin was interestingly enough a total herbology nerd. She didn't know how he was related to Lucius.

"I'm not laughing. The head of my house is Professor Oakley. If anything I have a respect for people who care about plants- no one understands how hard it is to wrestle the Venomous Tentacula back into it's pot. I just find it funny that you think it's such a big deal. I myself am obsessed with wizarding history despite everyone's hatred of that subject," she said solemnly.

He looked at her, appalled.

"How the hell can you not fall asleep during that class?"

"This is a judgement free environment," she said, mimicking Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice. A smirk formed and soon they were throwing iconic phrases their teachers used all the time back and forth.

She smiled again. He was surprisingly decent company.

"I didn't grow up in the wizarding world so history is fascinating," she said after a while, hugging her knees. "Is there a specific reason you like herbology?"

He stilled, idly playing with a loose string on his sleeve.

"I just-," he sighed, shaking his head. "My mother loved plants- she'd talk about them all the time. After she left, Father removed everything she owned. As one of the three greatest pure-blooded families in Britain, it was a shame to have your wife run off with a muggle man. Her garden was the only thing I had left of her so I maintained it in hopes that she would return"

Adara felt slightly guilty- his reason was a lot deeper than she imagined. He looked so melancholy she almost pitied him. He caught her staring at her and he stiffened, turning his head back towards the window.

"Sorry. I overshared," he said apologetically, smirking sadly.

"No, no. It's alright. I was just surprised by the meaning behind it, that's all," Adara replied kindly. Lovegood was forgotten by now and she hugged her knees tighter. They sat in companionable silence for a while, and the peacefulness of it all was nice.

The intercom crackled and a prefect announced that they needed to change into their robes. With a jolt, she realized they were already nearing Hogwarts. Stumbling as the train rattled furiously she rose to her feet.

"My robes are back in the other compartment. It was nice meeting you,"

A smile tugged at his lips.

"I can't say it was all that horrible meeting the likes of you. Have a fairly nice day, Ms. Adara," he said, smirking.

Her cheeks flushed as she whirled around the corner. She supposed that was the best she would get from him. The four boys were staring at her, bewildered as she entered the compartment.

"What took so long? There is no way you talked to Pandora for that amount of time. She never puts her book down," said James. Adara ignored him as she pulled her robes out from her trunk.

"I had an interesting conversation with Luca," she said defiantly. Sirius looked at her wildly.

"Have you gone insane? I thought it was established that all Slytherins were git's. Especially the Malfoy's,"

"Should we address the fact that you're on first name terms with Luca?" added James

She slammed her trunk shut, turning to face him.

"Slytherins may be git's but if anything some of them are misunderstood git's. And from the way you're talking one might presume that you're jealous,"

Everyone was thrown back by her ferocity. Sighing, she sat down next to Remus. These boys were some of her closest friends but they were still idiots.

The train slowly pulled into the station and they began to exit, single file. Out on the platform, she grinned up at the sky. Hogwarts was her second home and it felt good to be back. She saw Luca and openly waved. To her amusement, he flushed again and looked away, but she saw him give a little wave behind his back.

Catching up with the boys, she boarded a boat and listened quietly to their chatter. The sun set slowly and she watched it, mesmerized, as wisps of dark hair blew in her face.

{EXTRA: Headcanon}———————————-

Adara walked into the library to find Sirius, James and Remus sprawled across the carpet. Remus was attempting to get Sirius to study and Peter was quietly working. As soon as he saw her, James ran right up to her, a pleading look on his face.

"Save me from Remus. He's a monster," he whispered dramatically.

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh, shut up. I made him look at a book for three minutes," shouted Remus. Madam Pince glared at him and he grew very quiet.

Snorting, Adara plopped onto the floor near their book bags. She began working on her potions assignment.

"Wanna play a game?" asked Peter innocently, looking up from his essay. She was immediately suspicious- the last time she'd agreed she was dangling from the top of Gryffindor tower.

"What game?"

"It's called... Guess who?" said Peter, questioning himself. He looked over at Remus who raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds harmless. Go on"

"I will tell you a Sirius quote and you have to guess who Sirius is talking about- either James, Remus or himself,"

She nodded with approval. "Try me,"

"Sirius quote number one," started Peter. James looked at her with glee while Remus sighed in resignation. "You are my one true love,"

Adara froze. She groaned in resignation. Sirius burst out laughing and she joined in.

"You planned this, didn't you,"

"Possibly. I wanna do this again when your precious Luca is around," Sirius said malevolent. She smacked him on the shoulder and he recoiled.

"Piss off," she angrily said, flushing. Yet soon she was laughing- it was hard to stay mad at Sirius for long.

"Violent, foul-mouthed, touchy Hufflepuff," he grumbled.

"If that's foul-mouthed then your mouth is filthy," James added, smirking while tossing his snitch in the air. Madame Pince directed her piercing stare at him and the snitch disappeared into his pocket.

"Filch would have to give it a good scrub," agreed Remus. Sirius sighed in defeat and fell into Remus's lap. He stroked his messy hair while he and James debated the state of Sirius's mouth.


	2. Ch. 2- Partners

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. His scruffy reddish beard and crinkled eyes felt familiar indeed. "As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to _all_ , which happens to include our very own Mr. Potter, Pettigrew, Black and Lupin,"

Several students chuckled and Adara laughed. Last year after James tried to launch himself to the other side of the school using a catapult of Remus's invention and after that incident it was made forbidden for students to enter.

"Unfortunately, two of our prefects have contracted Spattergroit. Our staff had a long discussion but we believe that this change will be positive for these two students are exceptional. Please come to the front Ms. Patil and Mr. Malfoy"

Sirius, Remus and James were whistling and catcalling from across the hall as she flushed, walking up to the headmaster's table. On the other hand, Luca remained cold and stony, the only sign of his happiness was the faint redness on the back of his neck.

Mcgonagall handed her a gleaming badge, which she happily pinned onto her robes. She always thought that she wouldn't become a prefect due to her association with the Marauders. Her parents would be proud- she'd have to write tomorrow.

Amos Diggory, a seventh year and head prefect offered his congratulations. She sat down with the other Hufflepuff's and waited for Dumbledore to finish talking.

"This year is exceptionally special for another reason. It has been 1,000 years since our beloved school was founded and in celebration we will be hosting a Yule Ball in December. Since the Yule Ball will include students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, unless you are invited by an older student, only those above fourth year can attend. We wish to make a positive impression on our neighboring academies,"

Excited murmuring broke across the room. Hogwarts had never had guests from other schools. The concept was so foreign- she had hardly considered that there were students from schools other than Hogwarts.

"Nevertheless, I am starving so I believe this is when one might eat. Tuck in, everyone," said Dumbledore, flourishing his napkin. Everyone raised their glasses and drank except for the bewildered first years. Laughter and chatter broke out among the tables and soon everyone had food piled on their plates.

A tad lonely, Adara ate as Millicent and Wilhemina talked excitedly around her. She didn't have many friends in her own house but they treated her kindly regardless. Sighing, she picked at her food.

That is, until three scarlet clad boys, a fourth scrambling behind, arose, goblets and plates in hand and marched over dutifully to the Hufflepuff table. McGonagall arose to intervene but Dumbledore put out a hand and smiled.

"Excuse me,"

"Sorry- that's my foot,"

"Be a good fellow and scooch, yeah?"

The three of them shoved their way around Adara with Peter following suit despite the Hufflepuff's protests. She broke out into a huge grin, flushing as everyone started to stare.

"Thanks, you guys," she said softly. "It means a lot,"

"Anytime. It felt wrong without you," said James, resuming his act of shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

She began to eat with more vigor, this time ignoring the stares.

Adara finished the rest of her meal while arguing and chattering with the boys. The feast was over and she got up to follow the Hufflepuff's to the dormitories, waving goodbye. 

Confused why everyone was staring at her, she remembered she was the prefect. She jogged to the front of the line, smiling kindly at the first years.

"First years," she yelled politely. "This way please! Follow me,"

She turned and marched to the dormitories alongside Amos Diggory. They passed through long corridors and various staircases until they finally reached the still life painting of a fruit basket. She hesitated but Amos beckoned for her to go ahead. Next to the painting was a stack of barrels. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row will open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. Unlike the Gryffindor's ever changing passwords, it had been the same since 900 A.C.

Reaching down, she tapped out the syllables and the gap between the barrels widened into a large, rounded tunnel. It was earthy and sloping and led to a low-ceilinged, cozy, rounded room that was similar to a badgers den. A fire crackled in the hearth and thick, fuzzy rugs with honey-colored wood furnishings completed the homey look.

Plants were everywhere, whether it be cacti perched on the round, dugout windows near the ceiling or wild flowers in vases. Hanging baskets and curved shelves were filled with other leafy plants and some extra quilts.

The dormitories had a similar barrel-like door(one for each gender) and everyone had a snug, wooden bed with a giant quilt. Courtesy to her and another muggle, a hot chocolate and coffee station was set up near the fireplace.

Everyone relaxed as they came into the common room. Two other prefects led the first years to their dormitories while the rest sank either into chairs or the various rugs. Normally, at this time everyone would be packed in the common room, helping each other with homework or hanging out. Yet everyone was too tired to say much. Adara tiredly made herself a hot chocolate and headed up through the barrel passage to her dorm. 

The round door made way to a long corridor made of honey colored wood. Porthole windows lined the top and were bordered with stone- her dorm was after the thirteenth window. It took around 3 minutes to make the journey, with assorted plants and encouraging messages along the way. The gently sloping ceiling made way for the wooden stairs that arose to her dormitory.

She sank into her familiar bed and said goodnight to Marissa and Kendra, the other girls she shared with. Tomorrow was the first day of classes and it would be best if she got some sleep.

————————————————-

She arose to find the sun shining brightly through the round windows. It made the dormitory warm and cozy and didn't help at all with her grogginess. She could see the neatly trimmed grass with wildflowers here and there for the windows were at ground level. It was thanks to Hagrid, the new grounds keeper, that they had such a nice view.

"Morning," yelled Marissa from the bathroom. She was hastily throwing on a set of robes. Adara did the same, heading back to the common room. Everyone lazily chattered, some grabbing coffee from the machine and a variety of breakfast foods spread across the tables.

Over the past 5 years, it had become a tradition to eat baked goods and drink coffee instead of dining in the great hall on the first day of school.

She made several lattes upon other's request and stared at the picture of Helga Hufflepuff above the mantle. She was smiling warmly, holding out the golden goblet.

Adara mimicked her as she handed back the mugs that the second-years had painted.

Hair in a messy bun, she slipped out and headed to the tapestry near Gryffindor tower. It was a long walk but she didn't mind. She slowly wandered over, sipping her coffee. Adara had already scarfed down three croissants and she had prefect duty Thursday with Luca but today she was free. Setting her cup down, she vanished her mug with a flick.

Three boisterous voices followed by a squeaky one echoed through the passageway and she waited patiently for the four to arrive.

They rushed out of the secret staircase and stopped when they saw her. James had the Marauder's Map in his hand and smiled when he saw her.

"Where were you?" he asked, a tad concerned. "Are you sick or something? You were in the dorms for a while. You missed breakfast,"

"Here he goes," muttered Sirius.

"Are you skipping meals? Should I get Madam-,"

"I ate in the common room," she interrupted wryly. Shaking her head, she smiled. Although James was quite popular, he was almost like a parent. He always fussed over the four of them no matter what.

"I'm fine," she added insistently. He glared at her suspiciously. "Really. It's a Hufflepuff thing to eat in the common room on the first day of school,"

"Does that mean I can eat the bacon now, Mother?" asked Sirius drily. James nodded and he wolfed a piece down. He held out his palm expectantly for a strip but Sirius refused. Soon the two were fighting.

"Is that humanly possible?" Adara asked, concerned for the state of his digestive system. Sirius grinned as Remus rubbed his forehead.

"It probably shouldn't be," he murmured. Snapping to attention, he pulled a crumpled parchment out of his pocket. "Here's your schedule. We checked and we have most of our classes together but we have Transfiguration and Potions with Slytherin,"

"Sounds lovely," said Adara. Both were ignoring the other two, whom James had in a headlock while Peter was repeatedly thrust onto the floor from attempting to hold them back. The last piece of bacon slid across the floor and all three attempted to dive for it. In a fluid motion, Remus swiftly picked up the bacon and swallowed it. He promptly offered his arm to Adara, his tattered sleeves long and sallow.

"Shall we head to Transfiguration?" he asked, ignoring the boys mourning the loss of the bacon on the floor.

"We shall," she said, delicately placing her hand on his arm. They marched down the corridor, the rest of the crew scrambling to catch up.

————————————

Professor McGonagall finished teaching a lesson about the act of conversion between an inanimate object and a living creature.

"Despite the fact that it's the first day back, I expect a full paper as well as a model of how this process works," she said primly, her mouth drawn in a thin line. "This will be a project that will require a partn-,"

James's hand shot into the air faster then she could finish speaking. 

"Mr. Potter," she called crisply, her eyebrows raised.

"Can we pick our partners, Professor?"

"Since it's the first day, I think that will work," she said slowly. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and yelled

"I pick Sirius!"

"I pick James," shouted Sirius back. The rest of the class laughed as McGonagall pushed up her spectacles.

"I suppose I walked right into that one," she said, sighing. James and Sirius were grinning like maniacs and almost everyone gathered to the front of the room to tell McGonagall their partners.

Adara looked down. She really missed Lilly during times like this. It was quite lonely for it was an unspoken obligation for the boys to partner with a fellow Marauder. Remus smiled apologetically at her as he walked to the front with Peter hanging on his arm.

She tiredly scanned the room to see who was left. To her dismay, the only other choice was Malfoy. He was in the corner, staring out the window vacantly.

"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around in fright and then let out a sigh.

"What is it that you-," he started coldly. Recognition flickered across his face and he stopped mid sentence. "Ah, Ms. Patil," he said stiffly. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually. A Transfiguration partner,"

Confused, he scanned the room and he seemed shocked that there was no one else.

"Me? You're asking me?" he said, flabbergasted.

"I thought that was clear,"

"Alright then," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Only because you're the last one left,"

"Was that really necessary to add?" she said, walking slowly to the line of students.

"Obviously," he said wryly, smirking. Adara rolled her eyes. She just couldn't figure him out- one moment he was polite, the next he was annoyingly sarcastic. Stepping up to McGonagall's desk, she listed their names. The Professor raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"We can work Thursday on our shift," said Adara decisively. He gave a curt nod before melding into the crowd of Slytherin's. Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius came up to her, appalled.

"You have to work with the git?" said Sirius apologetically. "Let's ask McGonagall to have a group of three,"

He began walking over to her desk but she pulled him back towards her.

"It's alright, Sirius. It's just a project," she said amusedly.

"If you're sure," he said worriedly. "If he does something nasty let us know- we have a few things we want to try out,"

Remus smirked while rummaging through his bag, which procured another crumpled parchment.

"Next up is lunch,"

 **{EXTRA: Headcanon}** —————————————

It was a summer afternoon, the week before exams and everyone was finishing a load of Transfiguration.

Today James was bored out of his mind. Sirius disappeared and then ten minutes later he was running across the field in animagus form and then stole James's homework and chewed it up to shreds.

"OH NO!" yelled James with fake surprise, standing up dramatically. "A DOG HAS STOLEN MY HOMEWORK. IT IS NOW EATING MY HOMEWORK! OH MERLIN, WHAT A TRAGEDY. MY BEAUTIFULLY COMPLETE HOMEWORK IS GONE, FOREVER,"

A week later Sirius was in exams and all of a sudden a giant stag rushed through the great hall and everyone was screaming and running around as the stag took Sirius's paper right out of his hand, who was grinning like an idiot. He stood on his desk and began complaining about the mysterious wild animal that stole his exam.

"OH DEER,' he shouted above the din. "A STAG RANDOMLY STOLE MY EXAM,"

Remus grinned, shaking his head.

"This place has gone to the dogs," he added wryly.

This happened a few more times over the course of the semester until finally the four of them we're called to McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Potter, the dog eating your homework is becoming a serious problem," she said sternly. They all glanced at one another and burst out laughing.

"Sure thing, Minnie. I'll get It fixed," said James casually.

The next day the dog somehow managed to appear in the Astronomy Tower and make off with his star charts. 


	3. Ch. 3- Adaralyn Thorn

The next few days passed by in a flash. Teachers were handing more work out then ever and they were learning a tricky charm that she couldn't ever get right.

There was a few hours before Defense Against the Dark Arts and Adara was spread among her books in the library. Suddenly, Peter burst into the room, knocking over a stack of books to Madame Pince's dismay. He muttered an apology as he grabbed Adara's wrist, pulling her out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Adara as she stumbled, clasping her book bag.

"Emergency meeting," he mustered, pulling her down the stairs. She followed, soon out pacing the poor boy as they emerged onto the lawn.

James, Sirius and Remus rushed over frantically. Dropping her book bag she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will someone explain what's going on, please? I need to write my essay on the properties of fungi,"

She caught her breath, noticing everyone's mournful expressions.

"Filch confiscated the map," said James glumly. He tossed his snitch up in the air and let it fall into the damp grass.

"And who's responsible for this?"

The four of them looked down with guilt, stuffing their hands into their pockets.

"We have a good reason," Sirius started in defense. Adara released a groan.

"So we were trying to leave a Niffler in Filch's office when Peeves came in and started yelling. Sirius started shouting back at him and then Filch caught wind of our presence. We took the Niffler and ran but he caught us and confiscated everything on us, including the poor chap," James explained. "And now we need the map back and have to return a Niffler to Hagrid,"

"I presume you have some brilliant plan?"

"We were considering a classic distract-and-run," said Remus, pulling out a parchment with messy handwriting. "Except we need you to make sure we don't screw up,"

Thinking, Adara got to her feet and brushed off her robes.

"You still have the cloak, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So then have Remus create a distraction, Peter can stand lookout and James and I will get the items back with the cloak," she said slowly.

"What about me," whined Sirius.

"Sorry, Pad's. You got us into the mess so you're going to sit out this time," said Adara. Remus nodded in agreement.

"We finished our classes for today but if you still have time before your next one..."

She nodded. "Let's get this show on the road,"

Grinning, James pulled the rumpled cloak out of his bag.

"It's go time,"

Ten minutes later Remus was persuading Filch (and failing) to let him clean the floors with him out of his good heart. If anything, Filch was more suspicious.

In order to maintain secrecy, Wormtail was currently a rat. Peter was squeaking nervously outside the door, trying to evade Ms. Norris while Adara and James rifled through his cabinets.

"Found it!" he whispered with joy, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Thank Merlin, we can finally get out of here," she sighed. She hated being dragged into endeavors like this- it was stressful.

"Ah, come on. Let's see what old Filchy is saying about us," he said mischievously. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the filing cabinet and searched for his folder which was rather thick, passing it under the cloak. He opened it slowly, scanning the pages.

"Would you look at that. He's even recorded the incident with the broomstick in my first year," laughed James in disbelief.

Yet she was a tad curious about what Filch had to say about her. She hadn't done anything major but she'd been involved in some crazy stunts with the Marauders.

She scanned the labels but couldn't find her last name, Patil. Weren't they categorized in alphabetic order? They were carefully maintained by Filch and she was confused why it wasn't there- every student had one.

Taking a breath, she looked through each one in the Hufflepuff cabinet while James read through Sirius, Remus and Peter's files. None of them had her name. Confused, she turned to James but he was attempting to release the Niffler from it's cage.

For the third time she looked through the Hufflepuff cabinet and came to a stop. _Adaralyn_ _Thorn_. It was curious because there were no Adaralyn Thorn's in year five or in any other year.

Intrigued, she pulled it out and to her surprise it was blank. There were no documents with names or even the standard genealogy charts that each folder had. Her house wasn't even listed. She flipped it over and there, to her interest, was a small note taped to the back. _Classified Under the Decree of the Department of Mysteries._

Her head spinning, she shut the cabinet. Why would the Ministry have a Hogwarts student much less Adaralyn Thorn's profile? Who was she anyway?

Shaking her head, she rejoined James under the cloak.

"Let's leave," she whispered.

He set the files back into the cabinet and grabbed the Niffler. They crept out the door, Wormtail scrambling behind them. Running back to Gryffindor tower, they took off the cloak, gasping in relief. Remus would join them soon enough.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" asked James politely. She nodded and he whispered the password as the door swung open. No one gave her a second glance as she stepped through the portrait hole. She'd been there so many times over the last few years she was almost considered a member of the Griffindor house. Even the teachers gave up trying to keep her out of Gryffindor tower.

They entered to find Sirius sprawled sadly on the couch. He bounced upwards excitedly when he saw them.

"Did you get the map back?"

James silently held up the annoyed Niffler and pulled out the parchment.

"Bloody did," he said proudly. Smirking, Adara cut her visit short as Peter and Remus crawled through.

"Glad it's safe in your hands. I have to get going but I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

"What about after dinner?"

"I have a prefect shift," she said dutifully. She walked through the portrait hole and heard Sirius angrily say "With a bloody Malfoy,"

Sighing, she marched down the corridor to Defense Against the Dark Arts, joining the gaggle of Hufflepuff's striding through the corridor.

________________________________________

Adara waddled back from dinner, stuffed. She and Sirius had competed to see who could eat the most rolls and she'd managed to win by one-and-a-half. Shuffling through the corridor, she went back to the common room and grabbed her book bag.

She had prefect duty with Luca on the seventh floor so she grabbed her Transfiguration project as well.

When she arrived, he was sitting lazily in an alcove.

"You're late," he said, without even looking up from his watch. She rolled her eyes- she was going to have to endure this all evening. Besides, no one asked him to be early. She threw her book bag down and leaned against the wall to the left of him.

A group of giggling Gryffindor's walked by and Luca immediately arose to his feet.

"Five points for being out after curfew," he said sternly. They began to protest but he shushed them. "Go back to your tower before I report this to McGonagall,"

They ran off, leaving him standing as moonlight flooded through the windows.

"What is it?" he sniped tiredly as he caught her staring. Adara reddened, turning back to her textbooks.

"Nothing. I was just surprised by how seriously you're taking this,"

"Did you expect anything less of me?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. He joined her on the floor, one leg stretched in front of him while wrapping an arm around the other.

"Given your current attitude, I expected you to stay curled up in the alcove, ignorant to the world around you," she replied, challenging his intense stare. The light made his green eyes seem even more luminous than ever and his hair was almost a ghostly white. "Shall we start the assignment? I for one would like good marks,"

"Second that," he added wryly, pulling out his books. "Father would kill me if I got otherwise,"

Intrigued, Adara angled her head.

"And why is that?"

"Since I'm feeling rather talkative, I will share,"

Snorting, Adara looked at him expectantly.

"As you know, Lucius is my brother. He got it all- top marks in everything, captain of the quidditch team, head boy. Even after Hogwarts he got a high position on the Board of Education and has connections with the Minister. If I don't achieve half of what he's done I'll become 'a shame to us all' as dear old Dad says,"

His stomach grumbled and he flushed with embarrassment.

"Do you want a cookie?" Adara asked kindly. "I carry snacks with me everywhere- the boys are always hungry and go through all my food so I have extras,"

In a dignified manner, he plucked the chocolate chip cookies she'd pulled from her bag out of her hand.

"Very well,"

Before she had time to react, it had already disappeared into his stomach. She wordlessly handed him the pouch and he scarfed down several more before sadly eying the now-empty bag. He whipped his head towards her, apology etched onto his face. She laughed, reassuring him.

"It's alright. I can always pick more up from the kitchens earlier. Besides, what a horrible friend I would be if I denied you Elara's chocolate-chip cookies,"

Luca froze, staring at her as if she was an alien.

"I'm your friend?" he said slowly, as if it was an unfamiliar concept. She looked at him oddly.

"Was it wrong of me to assume? I just thought since we knew each other that we would be considered friends,"

"No," he said carefully, staring at the floor. He looked at her as if she was the odd one. "I haven't had a friend before,"

He had turned away but she could see that he was smiling to himself. She found it adorable but didn't call him out.

"What about all those people who follow you around? Aren't those your friends?" she asked, confused.

"Not exactly. We have more of a...leader and follower relationship," he said, reassuring himself. That explained why he seemed so cold and distant among the hordes of eager Slytherin's. She suppressed a smile.

"So you're telling me that i'm your first real friend?" she teased. He blushed angrily.

"Yes," he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he tiredly put on his arrogant expression, which she knew was a facade .

"I believe we have an assignment to do, yes?"

They began to work, Luca taking delight in provoking her and Adara blushing in anger. Yet there was something companionable about it. Friends indeed.

**[BONUS: Sirius's POV]**

Sirius, James and Remus were spying on Adara. More like... kindly looking out for her well being. Peter was studying but the rest of them were hidden behind the invisibility cloak, watching them from a distance. After all, there was no way he and the other Marauders were going to leave her alone with that git.

It had been a difficult task finding her because she had helped them create the map which meant she knew how to hide herself from it. Sirius and James had spent thirty minutes wandering throughout the castle before finding her right around the corner from the dormitory. Remus, to his delight, had joined them soon after and know here they were.

"Why would she hide herself from us anyways?" whispered James, confused.

"Possibly because she knew we might pull something like this," replied Moony calmly. They waited in silence for a while. James almost pulled out the snitch but there was a flash of movement.

Sirius shoved his way to the front and saw her reaching for her bag. No. There was no way she would ever do that. Not to complete strangers- unless it was a Hufflepuff obligation to be kind.

"Oh my god, she's giving him our cookies," he whispered in horror. Remus scrunched his eyebrows, craning his neck. He recoiled, jamming his elbow into Jame's stomach.

"Ow," he grumbled.

"It's my chocolate-chip ones," Moony said, panic etched on his face. The three shared a look. They all knew that no one touched Remus's cookies. Adara even made sure the house elves put in extra chocolate chips.

Suspicious, James began studying Luca closely.

"Since when have they been that close? She never hung around Slytherin's,"

Then she did the Unspeakable thing. She laughed her small laugh that she only used around people she knew, like Marissa or him.

Dumbstruck, James plopped onto the floor, Sirius following suit.

"What is happening?" he whispered dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes at both of them, but he still had that look of worry on his face.

"Our little Hufflepuff is grown up, Dadfoot," said Moony sarcastically. "Let us remember how she manages to hand our arses to us. I personally think he doesn't have bad intentions but we should still be careful. She can fend for herself but I think we are going to be really dead if she catches us,"

He reluctantly agreed. He'd rather have detention with Filch then face her when she was angry. She was scary when she got mad.

"Whelp, I guess we should go study with Wormtail," said James disappointedly. He hated homework more than anything and since they had OWL's this year, the amount of work was huge. Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulder and they shuffled back to the dormitory in unison, Remus constantly tripping over Sirius's feet.

**{EXTRA: Headcanon}**

Sirius Black was sitting in McGonagall's office for his career advice. He had thrown his bag on the floor, to Minerva's distaste and her frown grew as he reclined in his chair.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?" she asked. Grinning, he cocked an eyebrow.

"W-,"

"-And your response can't be anything along the lines of 'Why would I need to work?' or a simple 'I'm Sirius Black'," she interrupted tiredly.

He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on her desk as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Minnie," he said casually. "I have thought about it quite a bit lately,"

Minerva was so surprised she nearly forgot his insolence.

"Really?" she asked, bewildered

"I caught my reflection in a spoon as I was eating creme brûlée over the holidays, and I remember thinking, 'Wow, you're ridiculously good looking. Maybe you should do that for a career'," he said dramatically. Minerva frowned, folding her hands.

"Do what, exactly, Mr. Black,"

Deadpan, his expression goes blank.

"Be professionally good looking,"

Flabbergasted, Minerva takes off her spectacles and is so appalled that she doesn't bother to reprimand Sirius for helping himself to her tin of biscuits.

Meanwhile, first-year Ravenclaw Gilderoy Lockhart happened to hear Sirius Black's career advice as he was walking to Charms and decided to take it seriously.

(I made a glowing Luca for fun on my Tumblr: darkistmalfoyhead)


	4. Ch. 4- Hugs & A Crying Sky

Last night they had stayed up well past midnight. Even after they finished the assignment, they kept talking and when they departed, they had to sneak around Ms. Norris which proved to be much more difficult then suggested.

The Marauders knew that when Adara was tired, she was incredibly grouchy. Evidence of this appeared when they passed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

The five of them were walking to Charms when Professor Lovell greeted them politely.

"Good morning, Professor," they said dully. It was customary to answer to your teachers as professors no matter what, although they had a hard time with it. Yet Adara was the only one who didn't join in.

"Morning Ms. Lovell," she said casually, suppressing a yawn. The Professor froze, directing her trademark stare at her. Remus elbowed her, wide eyed.

"What?" she asked, oblivious.

"Professor," Lovell said coolly. She was known to be very particular about her status and had all of her genealogy charts framed in the classroom 

"Do you have a doctorate?" demanded Adara.

"No, bu-"

"Then you're a normal teacher, no?

"Yes bu-"

"Therefore Ms works just fine. That is, unless you went to school for 15 years like my violin teacher, _Professor_ Raleigh,"

Poor Lovell stood there shocked as Adara marched forward. The boys were gaping.

"What was that?" hissed James.

"Not enough sleep," muttered Moony. They shared a look. She knew that they found her scary when she didn't get enough sleep- and she truly was. Her sass also ended up rising to unusually high levels.

Luca smirked, eyeing her as he walked past them. Sirius followed his gaze, his eyes widening in false understanding.

"He's a bad influence,"

Adara whipped her head towards him, confused.

"He has nothing to do with this. I didn't have coffee this morning and stayed up all night finishing Transfiguration,"

Peter nodded in sympathy. He'd done that more times then anyone could remember.

"If you don't have your coffee you become irrationally grumpy," he recited wisely, quoting James. She glared at him and he recoiled in fright. James started laughing and soon they were all smiling.

"Here," Remus said, drawing out his wand. "This helps when I don't have direct access to coffee. _Expergisci_ ," he muttered.

Adara instantly felt like she'd had three Expresso's. She glanced at him in wonder.

"We really under appreciate you," she said, smiling. He blushed as Sirius agreed, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Professor Flitwick ushered them into the classroom and the group broke apart, only to rejoin one another near the window.

Attempting to pay attention, Adara and Remus whipped out quills and parchment. Yet she was distracted by an owl flying right by- it was a beautiful white and it glanced at her with piercing yellow eyes. _Owls_. She remembered that she needed to write to her parents later. Maybe she'd run up to the owlery after class.

Returning to the present, she watched Flitwick teach them a summoning spell. Soon enough objects were flying across the room.

" _Accio Snivellus_ ," cried James, wand pointed. To everyone's surprise, Severus, one of Lily's friends, went flying towards James before dropping at his feet. The class cheered but Adara narrowed her eyes. He strode back to the table, smugness radiating off of him. He turned to face her, arms wide spread but she slapped him.

Dumbstruck, Sirius, Remus and Peter gaped at her. James yelped, clutching his face.

"James Fleamont Potter," hissed Adara. "How dare you harass other students like that. Just because Lilly isn't here to tell you off doesn't mean I won't,"

"Apologies," mumbled James, nursing his reddened cheek. Remus looked solemn and they spent the rest of the class period _not_ summoning other students.

Peter was chattering excitedly about a new Zonko's product as they walked up the secret staircase to the seventh floor. She and Remus were debating the potency of a potion they had been experimenting with while James and Sirius pretended to know what they were talking about. They reached the top and to their suprise, she didn't follow them to the common room. She apologetically smiled.

"I need to write to my parents," she said, walking backwards before turning away. "See ya guys in Herbology,"

"See you later," yelled Sirius and Remus in unison. James waved and they disappeared through the portrait hole.

Adara made the peaceful trudge to the owlery, happily embracing the brisk, fall air. Wind gently whipped her black hair across her face as she clutched her books to her chest.

She walked leisurely and when she arrived, she almost collapsed on the ground in relief- the wind had picked up and she was starting to regret her lack of winter wear.

" _Scrougify_ ," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. Owls of all shapes, sizes and colors were cooing softly and flutterin there wings. She hugged her knees in an attempt to warm up before she began hastily writing a letter.

"Fancy seeing you here," said a familiar, wry voice. She craned her neck and she saw Luca, leaning against the pane-less window, his slightly curly hair rippling in the icy winds. Perched on his arm was that beautiful screech owl she saw earlier.

"Hello to you, too," she said drily, secretly pleased with having someone else around. "Is that your owl?"

"Of course. I have none but the finest. This is Ophelia," he said grandly, fondly ruffling her feathers. He looked at her curiously. "What is your reason for being here?"

Not looking up from the parchment, she raised her arm and a tawny owl flew over and perched on her limb. 

"It's a letter to my parents. I thought I should tell them that I'm a prefect. Oh, and I had a question for my father who works at the Ministry,"

He adjusted his position, leaning against the stone wall with one arm.

"What would you possibly need to ask him?"

She paused, looking at him warily. He'd proven to be a pleasant, slightly nosy person.

"Will you keep it a secret?" she asked suspiciously.

"Upon your request. Isn't that what friends do?" he said coolly, snapping his book shut. To her amusement, it was titled _The Art of Friendships: How to Be a Superior Friend by Lindara Smyle_. She almost laughed but she didn't because she knew it would embarrass him. He was reading a book about friendships just for her? He really was adorably clueless- like a lost puppy who didn't want to ask for directions.

"I believe so," she said softly. Leaning her head against the cold wall, she blinked her eyes tiredly. "I don't know about you but I'm tired as hell. Anyways, a couple of days ago we broke into Filch's office and I came across a record for a fifth year named Adaralyn Thorn-,"

Luca dropped his book with a thud, so much shock and pain flooding across his face she thought something must have been seriously wrong for that amount of emotion to be present.

He slumped into a crouch, his eyes glazed over. He looked over her slowly and exhaled, his breath forming a cloud of fog.

"Tell me everything you know," he said rawly, not breaking his gaze. She sat up, concerned. She didn't know why he was so interested but he seemed to be deeply connected to this matter. The least she could do would be to provide him with a full explanation.

"Her file was completely empty. No genealogy reports, birth certificates, nothing. However, there was a note on the back that said her file was confidential and being held by the Department of Mysteries," she said cautiously. She watched him closely as his breathing became faster.

"May I ask how you seem to know of her?" Adara asked quietly. He twined his fingers through his hair, dark humour flooding his face.

"I suppose you deserve one for my undignified behavior," he said wearily, a great sadness slipping into his voice. "She was someone I was close to as a child. However, when I was 8, she vanished and I...I went to her funeral,"

Adara abruptly got up and sat next to him, ignoring her freezing hands.

"You cared for her deeply," she said softly, meeting his hurt gaze. He clenched his jaw, twisting his ring on his finger. "I think you were wrong- you have had friends before. And she was your first. I'm so sorry- I can't imagine how much that would hurt," Adara whispered. She wanted to ask why her folder was there but she didn't want to pry when he was like this.

He reminded her so much of whenever Sirius wandered around the castle late at night with a crumpled letter from his parents, angry and carrying a sadness she could never understand. She would sneak out of her dorm and play games, distracting him till morning until that sadness went away. They would get detention when they were found, sprawled across each other, a wizard chess board forgotten after they fell asleep. When it was worse then usual, she would get Remus and he would talk quietly with Sirius for a while, before he fell asleep in his arms.

Yet the thing that Sirius did that reminded her of Luca the most was that both never cried no matter how much they wanted to- it was a matter of male pride and concepts instilled by there families.

Seeing him now, she had that overwhelming desire to wrap her arms around him and whisper words of comfort into his ears. James always called it 'a Hufflepuff thing' whenever she would hug a random student, crying because their parents were getting divorced or they failed their exam.

Adara moved closer and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything. She patiently sat there in silence, letting him mourn his friend. She was glad this unexpected trip to the Owlery would help someone. 

"It's okay to cry," she whispered. "You need to let it out. People only cry when they've been strong for too long,"

She turned her head towards the darkening sky, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks as the first drops fell. She started to whisper about the weather and how the sky seemed to cry with him as the clouds grew darker.

After a while, he slowly began to move his arms around her, cautiously, pressing her against his chest. She nearly gasped in surprise but suppressed it, closing her eyes. He hugged her tighter as it began to pour, Herbology forgotten, and they sat there quietly, savoring one another's warmth as the sky cried.

**[LUCA POV]————————————————————**

_Adaralyn Thorn_. That accursed name that made him feel, shattering all of his defenses. No matter how much his father reprimanded him, the memory of her hurt like hell. Over the past 6 years he'd managed to forget about her but now this pain that he tried so hard to hide resurfaced in an instant. She was his first friend, the one that would sit with him in the gardens when their parents had Guild meetings and make him smile.

Since the day he was born, it was instilled in him that emotion was forbidden. He was six and his favorite stuffed animal, a bear named Merlin, was forgotten at the train station. He'd cried for hours, his mother trying to get him to stop before his father came home. When he found him sniveling in his bedroom, he'd gone into a rage, knocking off his framed violet from his wall with his cane.

"Crying is a weakness," he'd yelled. "And you can't have any weaknesses if you are to succeed. You're too soft. Get rid of this crap," Abraxas gestured at the plants wildly.

That was the day he had to grow up, the day he put on his mask of cold tentatively for the first time. The shattered panes gave way to a violet, laying neatly on the floor. He'd walked over it, crunching the glass and excited the room.

He'd shut everyone out everyone except Adaralyn. For unlike anyone else, she made it seem like she cared, that she wanted him to spill his troubles and let it out.

Yet unlike Adara, she was often withdrawn and calculating when they were with their families. When they were around others, she became just as awful as everyone else. Her father said it was a shame she was such a genius. Luca didn't know whether to agree. He'd felt small when they were with the other Guild members, watching her effortlessly please the adults. However, she was his friend and that was what mattered.

When Adara had wandered into his compartment that day, she reminded him so much of her it almost hurt. He knew that he was only 8 when it happened but ever since the day she died he'd never had another friend like her. After his mother left when he was seven, he was terrified he she was going to leave him too. He made her promise and funnily enough, exactly a year later, she vanished. After that, he kept to himself. Lucius showed his concern in small ways- he didn't approve of it but he helped him find a place to hide Mother's and his pressed flowers.

They were still in that dark room, such beautiful, delicate things preserved for eternity.

On the train, Luca had humoured the idea at first, pretending that it really was her, all grown up. He'd let his wall down the slightest because he'd so desperately wanted to talk to someone without keeping himself in check, even if it was momentarily.

Nevertheless, something about her was... better. She shined brighter in a way that he couldn't explain. So when she hugged him, he hid his shock because it had been over half a decade since he'd been treated that way, with unfathomable kindness and respect. Even Adaralyn, the girl who's memory destroyed his barriers instantaneously, wasn't like her.

Seven years since he was treated in a way where he could shatter his walls and release the dam of feelings that had rusted shut over the years. To peel away the mildew created by his father's words and mother's warnings and savor, even if it was momentarily, what it felt like to be free.

 _Friends_. It was everything he had hoped it to be and more. That book he'd been studying was right- friends are people who are second only to family or possibly more. They're people that you can be yourself around and have fun.

* * *

His hands were shaking when he'd tried giving her a hug. It was possibly the nicest feeling ever and he didn't want to let go. It was warm and filled with solace and comfort and he relaxed for the first time all day. On the inside, he was scared. Too scared that she'd push him away and abandon him like everyone else. Yet she only burrowed in deeper, as if she felt safe in his arms, anchored to the present- at least that's how he felt. He didn't mind the rain as he sat there in silence.

**[JAMES'S POV]———————————————-**

The four boys were in Herbology, impatiently waiting for Adara. In fact, she was the main reason they hadn't ditched yet- she practically dragged there complaining arses everywhere.

So the prospect of her not being here made the whole situation even stranger. She had an even straighter track record then Moony- and he hardly ever skipped.

"Where is she?" asked Sirius, pretending to pay attention to Professor Oakley.

"Check the map," urged Remus, worried. "There's no way she would've ditched- didn't she say she was in the Owlery?"

James nodded, discreetly sliding the map out of his pocket. The four of them crowded around in wait.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said James, slyly.

 _Prongs greets the King_ , said the map, rearranging inky letters. Sirius glanced at him, eyebrows raised, and he grinned mischievously.

The parchment melted into the map and there was her name, in the Owlery. Remus sighed in relief but Peter noticed something odd.

"Why is her name sort of blurry? Is there someone else in there?"

They froze as James frantically zoomed in, double tapping.

"No way," he breathed. _Luca Malfoy_.

Everyone paled.

"Is he snogging her? Or doing..." asked Sirius, morbidly curious. They looked at him horrified.

"That's actually plausible," mused Remus. James was furious. She should have listened to him when he told her that he was a slimy git. Shoving the map in his pocket, he turned to face them.

"We need to make sure she's okay," said James worriedly. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt again.

The boys murmured in agreement.

"Professor, we're using the toilet," shouted Sirius, as they dashed out the door.

"All fou-," started Professor Oakley but they were already gone. Sighing, she returned to teaching them about Gillyweed.

The rain was god-awful and plastered their hair to their faces.

"Come on," shouted Sirius, ahead of them all. They dashed across the school, about to burst into the Owlery but to his surprise, Remus stopped them.

"Wait," he said, catching his breath. "If they're not doing anything bad then we need to be careful-"

James was tired of this. He shoved his way in front of Remus and darted through the door, anxiously scanning the room.

"What in the world," he whispered, squinting. They were hugging. There was nothing romantic about it, but they were pressed against one another, Adara calmly sitting there while Luca looked like he was about to puke from nerves.

Remus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, causing him to fall onto the ground. Alarmed, they worried that the two would notice them but they didn't give any sign of acknowledgment.

"What were they doing?" asked Sirius. James sighed, leaning against the stone.

"They're hugging. She's fine but... Why on Earth is she hugging Malfoy? Is he seducing her to miss class?"

Remus wiggled his eyebrows but he was too baffled to laugh.

"We can subtlety bring this up and ask her later," reassured Remus.

Wary, he gave the two a final glance before they started walking away. What exactly did he want with her?

**[HEADCANON: SIRIUS & MCGONAGALL PT.2]——————————-**

The Marauders were out of bed, creeping around the castle. They were heading towards their stash of Fire Whisky when they ran into a very angry looking McGonagall. They froze, unsure of how they were going to save themselves.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" demanded Minerva, frantically pushing up her spectacles.

Sirius looked at her unnervingly.

"Minerva McGonagall, what do you think you are doing out this late?" he asked theatrically. She looked at him, speechless.

"We were worried sick! You could have been dying!,"

Remus gaped at him. Regaining her voice, she cleared her throat.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world," she said primly, raising an eyebrow to see what he would do next.

"That's what they said about Pompeii. You know what happened?"

"Please enlighten me Mr. Black," Minerva replied drily.

"BOOM!" said Sirius, making explosion gestures with his hands. Bewildered, Minerva sighed as the four of them flounced past her. She would get them another night. 


	5. ch. 5- Secrets

** _[CONTENT WARNING: MINOR MENTIONS OF TOPICS LIKE HARASSMENT WHICH COULD BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS]_ **

It was a rainy Saturday morning and Adara groaned. Quidditch tryouts were today and she promised James she'd watch but it was pouring. _The rain_. The events at the Owlery rushed back, caused her to blush. Smiling briefly, she recalled that long, warm hug from yesterday. _Get a hold of yourself_ , she scolded. _You've known him for a week and you are not even in a relationship_.

Sighing, she pulled on a yellow, oversized sweatshirt and a worn pair of black skinny jeans. James's mom had helped her pick out some clothes for the weekends during the summer.

She strode over to the dusty mirror and peered at her reflection. Her warm, brown skin frowned at her as she swept the long strands of black hair out of her face and into a bun.

Giving her clothes one last brush over, she grabbed her wand and raced to the great hall.

Just like in the common room, none of the Gryffindor's cared that she sat with them- she was practically a part of their house. She squeezed herself in between James and Remus, who smiled tiredly at her.

"Morning," Adara greeted cheerfully, grabbing a piece of toast. Rain or not, she had worked on a spell for hours that would enchant her shirt to flash James's name. Confused why he wasn't responding, she poked him.

"Nerves? You're going to do great. Although I hate to inflate your ego, you're the best Seeker in the school," she said slyly. Yet it wasn't working.

Remus snapped his fingers in front of his face and he yelped.

"What's gotten into you today? Did you stay up all night?" asked Remus worriedly.

Everyone knew James well enough to know that the smile he procured was false.

"Sort of," he said wearily. He didn't elaborate and frustrated, Sirius and Adara both prodded for answers.

"What is it? You can tell us," she asked gently.

"Alright then. Care to share why you missed Herbology yesterday?"

Appalled, Adara stopped mid-bite. He was so hung up over that?

"Someone was in need of help so I helped them," she said slowly. "I'm so sorry- I forgot to tell you guys,"

"Are you going to tell us who?" said James, crossing his arms. She shook her head in dismay. He was like a child, pouting.

"I think this person wouldn't like to be revealed but I can tell you that they had an... emotional breakdown about a certain matter," she worded carefully.

Sirius glanced nervously at James and Remus smirked. The two appeared to be having a staring contest until Sirius backed down.

"We know it was Luca. We tracked you on the map," said Remus, placing a sausage delicately into his mouth.

Confused, Adara looked at each of them. Why wouldn't Prongs have said that in the first place?

"I won't judge you right now- I'm guessing you only did that out of concern but my matters are my own. If you already knew where I was then you shouldn't have needed to ask," she said, taking a questioning look at James's.

"Thanks a lot Moony," he said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes. "I'll bite. I wanted to see if you would tell us because I needed to know if you would come to us if something happened,"

She smiled ruefully, cocking her head.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, really"

"That's what you always say," said James looking down at his plate. "Please just tell me if he's harassing you- I can't let that happen again,"

"He's not," she said firmly.

"Then why won't you tell me what you were doing with hi-,"

"That is my own business. None of that concerns you so I highly suggest you stop poking around personal matters," Adara interrupted angrily. "Do you really think that I haven't learned my lesson after what happened? If it were something you needed to know then I would've told you- I've already shared more than enough,"

She arose from the table, arms folded and toast in hand.

"I will see you at the tryouts. Good day, boys," she said crisply as she spun on a heel. She marched out of the hall, angry yet both terrified and guilt ridden. Why did he have to bring that up? She had tried so hard to forget about it and she thought James knew that he'd tell her if anything was wrong. Adara stumbled through the castle, lost in her thoughts.

Sighing in exasperation, she leaned against a wall near the dungeons, sinking to the floor. The never ending spiral of horrid memories grew until the clacking of shoes broke her out of her daze.

A familiar pair of footsteps emerged and she looked up, bewildered. Why was he always there at the oddest moments?

Luca stared at her in surprise, switching to his signature smirk.

"Care to share what you are doing against that poor wall?" he said liltingly, moving forwards. She slowly counted his steps, her back still pressed against the stone.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

She saw the pair of polished black shoes right in front of her and looked up, dropping her head.

"Not really," she said tiredly. He cocked his head, studying her intently as if he was trying to figure her out.

"I didn't want to do this," he said dramatically, sitting down beside her, "But I believe I should pull the favor card. You owe me some serious heart wrenching, problematic drama of your own. After all, I spilled my guts to you yesterday,"

She looked up at him curiously, suppressing a smile. They both knew that he was talking about the hug and how he cried about the mysterious Adaralyn Thorn but the pair found it to be an awkward subject.

"Why would you want to hear me spill my guts? My guts are messy, slimy and possibly the most horrifying thing you've seen," she said wryly.

"Hurry up, will you? I haven't got all day," Luca said impatiently but he grinned regardless. Rolling her eyes, she took in a breath. He was partially right. The least she could do would be to share a secret. Adara didn't want to tell him about her current problem because it would get nowhere. Yet that left only one thing.

"Morgan's feathers, Malfoy. You make things so difficult," she said, rubbing her forehead. "I'm adopted,"

To her suprise, he didn't have an adverse reaction. She'd made the mistake of announcing to everyone that she was adopted in Elementary school and everyone shunned her, making fun of her all the time. She hated how she was treated differently so she didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts because she was worried they'd so the same.

Even the Marauders didn't know. The only evidence of her birth parents was the ring she wore on a chain around her neck. When she was 10 she'd stumbled across birth certificates and asked her parents. They told her the truth and that she showed up on their doorstep when she was 8. It had explained why she couldn't remember anything before that but it was still a mystery.

"That's your secret? I don't give a crap about your parentage- unless they're the reason you look like a wilted plant," he said plainly.

She gulped. Would he hate her if she told him that the Marauders knew about him? Or if he knew about what his friends did?

"Well, if you really must know, my distress as you call it is being caused by a friend and good old memories that I would rather forget," she said drily, holding her knees closer. She picked at a loose fiber on her jeans and looked up at him.

"Elaborate," he demanded, intrigued.

"Damn your curiosity," she whispered, secretly happy that she could talk to someone that actually wanted to listen.

"Last year I was...harassed by a group of 7th years," Adara started bluntly.

Luca stared at her more intently with obvious concern.

"Why in the world would someone do that to you? Who would dare with those hooligans around?"

Scoffing, she shook her head wearily.

"They never told me why. They threatened to beat up my friends so I let them jeer and steal my stuff so the boys and Lilly wouldn't get hurt,"

Luca's expression grew dark. "Did you not tell anyone?"

"No," she said, barely coming out as a whisper. Cold facade forgotten, his eyes widened in horror.

"They," he said slowly. "They didn't do _that_ to you, right?"

"Almost. That was the day the Marauders found out and bashed their brains out," she said listlessly, her knuckles turning white. He clenched his jaw, staring at her concern and anger.

"Today they thought that you were only around me because you had similar intentions. After the incident they became overprotective. I told them off and now I'm, well, here," Adara said ruefully.

[LUC'S POV]

She smiled brightly, that familiar warmth radiating from her but he could now see that it was tinged with sadness. He stared at her with ever growing horror. How could she be okay with this? Knowing that she was being treated like that, hurt?

She was trembling and he didn't know what to do. He had experience with unwanted memories but he wasn't sure how to help her. His friend.

That word changed everything for him. Someone hurt Adara Patil or whatever her surname was and got away with it? Who is responsible for this? he asked himself, his rage consuming him as he watched her skinny frame shake, her eyes filled with a burden similar yet entirely different to his.

Who was responsible for harming a person who had nothing but kindness to offer?

"Who?" he asked, a growl underlying in his voice. She defiantly refused to answer the question.

"Why were you here anyway? You always seem to show up when-,"

" _Who_ ," he said louder, staring at her wildly. "You can't just dismiss a heavy topic that easily,"

She glared at him but the fight soon drained out of her. "I-I won't tell you for two reasons. First of all, you'll probably try and go after the bullies and I can't talk about it for too long otherwise I get panic attacks,"

 _Oh_. He felt horrible now, knowing exactly how that felt.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She looked at him with her eyebrows arched, a small yet true smile forming.

"Did Luca Malfoy just apologize to someone?" she said, pretending to be confused. He gently elbowed her, huffing. _Goddamnit_. She was annoying as hell and yet he couldn't seem to get rid of her.

She rose to her feet and he looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you,"she said, smiling. Now he was genuinely confused.

"What for? I didn't do anything,"

"You listened," Adara replied simply. "And for that I thank you. Have a good day, Luca,"

Before he could respond she strode away, leaving him slumped by the wall. He put his head in his hands and sighed, feeling the emptiness of her presence.

"We will meet again," he reassured himself. Yes, he would.

**[EXTRA: HEADCANON]** [Because the chapter was shorter than usual, there will be two for all you awesome readers :)]

"This is a horrible idea" stated Remus flatly beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Don't be such a worrywart Moony. It'll be awesome," said James wryly. The four of them were barely covered by the cloak as they snuck through the corridor.

"Just imagine, all those itty bitty Slytherin's sleeping, so naive of what's to come," Sirius said dreamily.

"Charmingly naive," added James. Remus sighed in exasperation.

"To be fair, no one expects themselves to be unceremoniously covered in flamingo feathers before breakfast,"

"I do," said Peter, muffled underneath the back end of the cloak.

"And by lunch tomorrow, they'll never not-suspect it again," Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus momentarily closed his eyes, starting to speak.

"...anyways, this is still a bad idea. What do we do if a teacher shoes up? The cloak is barely covering Peter and I and there's no way you two tossers are going to fit,"

"We won't get caught," James said casually. "Now-,"

Minerva McGonagall was tiredly patrolling the corridors when suddenly a huge stag and large black dog appeared in front of her. She slowly brought out her spectacles and intensely stared with confusion at the stag and dog.

Underneath the cloak, Remus groaned into his fist.

McGonagall looked like she was about to say something but she paused.

"I don't know how," she said carefully, "But somehow Black and Potter are involved in this,"

 **[EXTRA: HEADCANON #2]** [Sirius's Sorting]

"SLYTHERIN," bellowed the Sorting Hat as soon as Sirius sat down.

He reluctantly got up, eying the Slytherin table with distaste. Sighing, he discretely began moonwalking towards the scarlet-clad Gryffindor's.

"I said Slytherin," said the hat loudly. Sirius froze, about to sit down near an amused student.

"Oh, no, I no speak english," he said in a terrible Spanish accent. "I stay here at lion table,"

Minerva McGonagall face palmed, sighing. She could tell that this one was going to be a handful.

**[EXTRA: HEADCANON #3]** [I lied- you get three]

Madame Pomfrey was sitting with Minerva in Dumbledore's office.

"Black and Potter did what?" said Minerva in disbelief.

"Well, I told them they weren't allowed to see Mr. Lupin because he was still recovering from last night unless they were injured," said Pomfrey tiredly.

"And?"

"They punched each other in the face and told me that they were injured,"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, with Dumbledore stroking his beard.

"...well," he said slowly. "I must admire their dedication,"


	6. Ch. 6- Drowning

"We all knew you would get on," said Adara happily. James flashed her a cocksure smile and tossed his Snitch behind his back. She had forgiven him and now he was back to being his annoying self.

"It was your shirt that inspired my debut," grinned Prongs. Adara rolled her eyes as Remus chuckled.

"Next time you should put my face on it," added Sirius wisely. "Everyone is inspired by my great beauty,"

"You sure?" said Remus slyly. Sirius folded his arms, pretending to pout until he hugged him.

"I believe this requires a celebratory cookie," announced Adara, pulling out a bag of double-chocolate chip. Remus and James shared a knowing look as they grabbed several, stuffing there faces.

Unaware, the rest scarfed them down and headed up to Gryffindor tower with boisterous laughter.

________________________________________

Argus Filch was filing a new record for James Potter. The nasty boy had left mud all over the seventh floor that he had cleaned thirty minutes ago. He was going to try and re-apply for permission to use whippings again at the Ministry.

He finished inking it with a flourish, walking over to the filing cabinet when he noticed something quite odd. The door to the Hufflepuff, year five box was unlocked.

Curious, he opened it and to his dismay, all was in perfect order.

"No students to be punished today, Ms. Norris," he said disappointedly, stroking the cat. He was about to close it when he noticed one folder in the back two centimeters above regulation.

Filch pulled it out and blanched. It was the file of Adaralyn Thorn, the file he was tasked with guarding. He gulped nervously and looked at Ms. Norris, pleading with her but she began to slink out the door.

"Please," he whispered. She didn't listen and he watched her sadly as she scampered up to the 8th floor. Bribery with tuna and extra treats wasn't working anymore.

Sighing, Filch replaced the file, adding an extra padlock to the cabinet.

He had to tell Him that it was tampered with otherwise he might die.

____________________

Smiling, Adara skipped to her dorm. It was a long walk but she didnt mind as she ate a remaining cookie. She was so happy that James was back on the team- his excitement for Quidditch was infectious.

She took a left and arrived on the ground floor, taking a right through the main corridor to the kitchens.

Around the corner, there was a gaggle of students clustered by a giant pool of Stink Sap. Filch was shouting angrily and nobody's vanishing spells did anything.

"Scram," yelled Filch. "Take the other entrance,"

The hoard of students nervously turned back but didn't head to the common room.

Adara began to shake, taking in a deep breath. She would have to go through the other entrance. Where _they_ would always wait for her.

She hugged her books to her chest and bravely went back, heading down the dimly lit passage. Her breathing became faster and faster until she was almost hyperventilating. Sacks of flour, pasta and other dry goods were stocked along the narrow walls. How she wished one of the boys were here with her right now.

_You can do it_ , she reassured herself taking one step after the next. But right there, next to the stack of rice was a blood stained ring.

The sibling of the ring Luca twirled around his finger.

The same ring that belonged to his brother.

The blood that belonged to her.

Gasping, she rushed down the corridor. She needed to get to the dorm before she lost control completely. She shoved her way into the Hufflepuff common room, disrupting a group of girls in the passageway who shouted at her angrily. She dropped her bag but didn't care, stumbling through the masses of people. Worried voices blurred as she frantically tried to reach her room.

Tripping, she fell, scraping her knee. Adara curled into a fetal position, breathing rapidly.

_Were they going to come back?_

_A ring, twisting and thrown into the air. Sneers looming above her. A mixtape of voices laughing. A giant heel cracking against the ground._

Distorted memories coursed through her mind, a never ending stream. It was filling the lake slowly, the body of darkness that would drown her in endless fear. She was absolutely powerless against everything, including her own mind.

She barely heard Marissa and another Hufflepuff concernedly talking about her.

 _Panic attack_ , they murmured. _Get Oakley_.

She hardly noticed when Amos Diggory took her hand and helped her up to her dorm. When she did, she screamed and Marissa took her into her arms.

For she didn't see Amos. She saw Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery and so many more.

_Hands swirling around her, hands hurting her, huge hands of seventh years._

_It's alright,_ everyone whispered kindly. But it wasn't. Because they were still here, the accursed memories swirling and taking the control she had so carefully maintained.

Shaking, she pulled herself into bed as Lillian Oakley tried talking to her.

She heard nothing, as if she was underwater. Trapped, drowning.

 _Sleep_ , they told her. _You'll feel better_.

But sleep meant falling into the darkness, being trapped in the lake.

She couldn't do that yet her body protested and soon nightmares plagued her mind.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, she desperately groped for a life raft but there were none.

____________________

He only had one option left. Luca had spent hours looking for records of student harassment but there were none. _Figures_ , he'd scoffed. There were only four other people that knew who was responsible for harming her, and they were currently in Defense against the Dark Arts.

Despite Adara's warning, he hadn't stopped searching because he needed to know. After all, he had the power to get back at whomever had done it. Two hours after she left, he rummaged through almost every shelf in the library despite Madame Pince's dismay. He had even almost sent an owl to his brother but didn't because he couldn't wait.

He decided to use his last resort. Sighing with displeasure, he began the walk through the corridor. Striding into the classroom, he looked around for the Marauders, ignoring Professor Lovell.

There- he spied James, Sirius and Remus in the corner. He diligently walked there way, unsure of how to approach them.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Well, well, well," drawled James. "Look who it is. It's the precious Luca _Malfoy_ ,"

He spat his last name, glaring angrily at him.

This was precisely why none of the Slytherin's approached the Gryffindor's- they were always like this. Sighing, he got down to business.

"Who harassed her last year?" he asked carefully, twisting his ring. The three knew who he was referring to but they looked at him with confusion.

"Adara," he said plainly, bewildered.

"We know who you're talking about," said Sirius sharply. "It's just we expected you to know,"

Now it was him who was confused. "She won't tell me anything and believe me, I didn't want to have to ask you,"

Remus cocked his head but then sighed. "Tell him. He clearly hasn't been told. Maybe he'll understand why all Slytherins are idiots,"

Luca's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything. In truth, he'd expected it to be his house.

"Fine," said James, setting down his parchment. "Last year she was bullied by a group of 7th years. It was ridiculous. Eight were targeting one Hufflepuff who was great at hexes but otherwise defenseless. Adara had told us everything except the injuries she sustained,"

He put his head in his hands, frustrated. Remus quickly took over.

"She successfully defended herself until they displayed power against her. After that, she stopped trying to get back at them very quickly. The day after she used the Bat-Bogey Hex on one of them, she walked into Potions with blood seeping through her robes. She denied everything and didn't even see Madame Pomfrey,"

He grew pale, not believing what he heard.

What had they done to make her bleed like that?

Slowly his horror gave way to fury and this time he looked at James, his voice as cold as ice. There was no doubt now. He would make them pay.

"Who?"

Remus smiled darkly, Sirius shaking his head.

"You want to know who bullied her without reason?" James said angrily, a hint of sadistic humour slipping into his voice. "There leader was none other then the esteemed Lucius Malfoy,"

Luca froze in shock, unable to comprehend. _No. No no no_. His brother couldn't have- he would never. Yet it explained why they were so cruel to him despite how he never talked to them.

He felt sick, numb to everything. Cold hatred exploded through his body. His brother, the person he once looked up to hurt _her_. He was the reason she had panic attacks and had that sadness in her smile. It was all his fault that she was like him, broken.

He recalled the day his brother was in the hospital wing, complaining about some Gryffindor who beat him up. Sirius.

How could she even look at him in the eye? How was she so sweet, so kind towards him after everything his brother, his family did to her?

Luca looked up slowly, meeting James's angry eyes. Why had his brother done this?

Even though he hadn't known her for long, he could tell that she deserved none of it. And for that, retaliation was necessary. He had sustained a love-hate relationship with his brother for a long time. Now it was purely hatered.

"There's only one difference between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's," he said darkly, a small yet cruel smile spreading across his face.

"We have no morals when it comes to revenge,"

He'd hurt her in places no one could see, both physically and emotionally. Lucius had done the same to him when he was younger, but this time it would be different. It was his turn to make his life a living hell.

However, his planning was interrupted as a flushed Hufflepuff ran into the classroom.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Professor Lovell. "First Lu-,"

"Sorry Prof, but we don't have time," said the girl panting, directing her attention towards the four of them. "Oakley needs you- Adara is having a panic attack,"

____________________________________

Ten seconds later chairs were scattered across the classroom as they tried to make it out the door.

"Where the heck do you think you're going? She's not your friend," barked Sirius as they stumbled into the hallway.

"Yes she is. She said so herself," said Luca hotly. The two parties growled at one another and the poor Hufflepuff was left behind as they raced each other to the entrance.

Luca skidded near a corner, turning just in time to get an advantage on Sirius. James closed in on him and he began to run faster. They ran through the pantry entrance, reaching the barrels at the same time.

"I'm first," yelled Luca and Sirius at the same time. Both glared as Remus rolled his eyes.

The Hufflepuff scrambled to catch up behind them, nearly falling to the floor before James caught her.

"You can't go in the normal way otherwise barrels of vinegar will spurt at you," she gasped wildly.

They all stared at her impatiently and she squeaked, scrambling to her feet.

She climbed onto the stack of barrels and tapped what seemed like a switch.

"Under the authority of the Hufflepuff, I open this house for those in need," the girl whispered. She nearly fell off as the entrance opened.

Without even waiting for her, they barged in despite the other Hufflepuffs confusion.

Marissa was waiting for them, worry etched on her face. Luca's heart plummeted- how bad was it? He replaced his fear with anger for his brother.

"Let's go," she said quickly, striding through the barrel. The boys ran ahead of her and so she picked up the pace.

They raced up the wooden stairs and entered the Hufflepuff dormitory. It was surprisingly nice but Luca only had concern for Adara.

"Move," commanded James, trying to get a look. He ignored him, his face paling. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow, wild and long. A restful expression was on her face but she was shaking.

"I'll leave you to it. As you know, her body tends to shut down during her attacks so waking her up is of vital importance," said Oakley quietly. She exited the room and James scrambled to the other side. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"I'm here now," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner. We promised we'd look out for you but I don't think we're doing a crappy job, eh?,"

She stirred but didn't wake up. Luca stepped forward to take a closer look. By the looks of it, she wanted to wake up- her body had shut down despite her want to remain awake. He knew from experience that it was ten times worse when you were sleeping.

"Give me her hand," said Luca quietly. They stared at him furiously. "I know it's Lucius's fault and that you hate me. But I know that she's going through living hell in her mind right now so I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her. Give it or I'll kill you,"

James wordlessly complied and Luca sank to her bedside. He pressed the back of his palm against his forehead. He recalled everything his mother had taught him. She was obsessed with finding tranquility and she kindly preached everything about that subject to him.

"Rise above. Remember, you're the captain of your mind. Only you can calm yourself down," he said calmly. Yet she didn't wake up. He didn't know if she could hear him, but that was okay.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Sirius desperately. Luca made no effort to look at them.

"Everything takes time and patience. It doesn't just happen when you snap your fingers," he said flatly. Remus frantically rummaged through her spell book but Luca remained stationary, whispering words of solace as she struggled to float.

 **[EXTRA: HEADCANON]** _________________________________

Remus entered the common room late at night to find the three of them grinning like idiots.

"What's going on?" asked Remus warily.

"Nothing. Isn't that right James, my deer?" said Sirius, his smile growing.

"That's right, dawg,"

James winked and Peter anxiously looked up at the two.

"Can I tell him?"

"Don't be such a rat, Peter," Sirius said maniacally.

"What the hell is happening? Are you guys high?" Remus said, concerned.

"Remus, close your eyes," said James.

"Absolutely not. I refu-,"

"Just do it," commanded Sirius. Sighing in resignation, Remus complied.

"Fine. This better not be a prank or I won't do your homework for a week," he said tiredly. Yet something was off. Why wasnt there a witty response?

"...Funny, this is where you begin to whine, Sirius,"

Now very worried, he tried again. "Guys?"

He wearily opened his eyes but then began to question his sanity as he found a dog, a stag and a rat staring at him.

"What the fu-,"

The dog barked.

"Sorry,"


	7. Ch.7- Hair

[JAMES'S POV]________________________________

It was all his fault she was here, curled up on the bed, shivering and sweating. He hadn't noticed her sadness, her bruises, her pain. When he tried to confront her with the others, she laughed it off, always drawing the attention away from herself. And over and over again, he'd believed her.

When she'd shown up that day in Potions, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. You could hardly tell against the dark fabric but blood was soaking through her robes. Not even bothering to see Pomfrey, she left for her dormitory before he could properly ask her.

That day, like the other days, he'd stupidly ignored the signs. Yet it was a week before winter break when he finally realized something was truly wrong.

They were walking down the back entrance to the kitchens in order to surprise Adara with Sirius's amazingly good grades. Thanks to her tutoring, he'd aced his Charms test. They were planning on ambushing her so they decided to check if she was in the passage.

However, amid their grinning and chattering they heard harsh laughter. Curious, he'd continued down the passage until he saw her. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

She was hugging her knees, keeled over in fear as a tall, blonde haired guy kicked her against the wall. Another of them tried to pull off her robes, slapping her when she refused.

His heart had stopped, his blood boiled. Why didn't she tell him she was getting hurt? How could they dare to even touch her like that?

The rage, the sadness he felt at that moment was indescribable.

Ever since that day he couldn't leave her alone. She'd been living with him for 4 years, and the fact that she was getting harassed like that under his watch tore him up. She was like his sister, not by blood but by bond. He was the one who knew she hated asparagus and loved to go for walks in the winter. He was the only one who knew that when she was sad she would pretend to got to the bathroom and cry until he barged in and demanded her to spill. 

What hurt him the most, more then her injuries, was that he hadn't noticed her when she needed him most. That she hadn't gone to him when she needed help.

Guilt was the only emotion he could feel for weeks. All of that happened, right under his nose. And every time he thought something was wrong, she would smile that bright smile filled with sadness he couldn't see before.

From then on, he'd done everything he could to prove that she could rely on him. He was so afraid she'd push him away again, let herself get hurt he snapped at breakfast. Malfoy's couldn't be trusted and he thought she had learned her lesson. As much as he hated to admit, this one was different. It was sadly amusing how this stranger was doing a better job of being there for her then he was.

Now, here he was again, watching her helplessly unable to do anything.

 _Why can't I protect my friends? Why am I never there for you?_ He wondered, burying his face into her other palm.

__________________________________

Luca didn't care that his father was probably going to flip when he discovered he was skipping class. All he could do was stroke her hair and whisper things into her ears. Remus was flipping through school books and Sirius was pacing but they all knew it wasn't doing any good.

There was only one thing he had in common with the rest. It was that he would do anything to wake her up before it was too late.

__________________________________

She was falling, falling through blood and pain.

Where was the life raft? Where was the anchor?

She tried navigating the blackness but there was no one, nothing and so she allowed herself to sink to the bottom.

Yet there was a light at the top. A small doorway had appeared, a hand reaching out in kindness and not want. She waded through the inky memories and tried to find it but there was no avail.

Freezing, she craned her head and she could hear something. Indiscernible words. To her delight, it was Luca's voice. Immediately, the blackness began to get pushed away and the golden, gilded memories of him flew through her mind.

_You're the captain of your own mind._

She understood now. Adara grabbed onto one of the fleeting memories and willed it into a ship. More memories, red and gold flew together to create a vessel that carried her up and out of the blackness.

_____________________________________

She gasped and Luca and James hurriedly stood up, giving her space. He was so relieved he almost wanted to hug her. Everyone crowded around her, Remus attempting to spoon feed her chocolate. They fussed over her for several minutes until it had registered in there minds that she was okay.

Adara looked at him smiling. "Thank you,"

Surprised, Luca flushed. He didn't think she might actually hear what he said.

"What's with all these thank you, Patil. One might think I'm being nice to you," he said, smirking. She rolled his eyes and at that moment everything was right in the world.

She began to sit up but Remus pushed her back down.

"Jesus, let me up-,"

"You almost died," he said fiercely, crossing his arms. "What would I have done if your body managed to fully shut down? No excuses. Rest,"

She shook her head tiredly at the four.

"You heard him," added Sirius for effect. Adara laughed despite everyone's seriousness.

"Alright, dad-foot and moomy," she said softly, smiling wryly. Even James began to grin, who hadn't let go of her hand since she woke up.

"That's our Hufflepuff," he said proudly. Narrowing her eyes, they began to banter, the other two chiming in.

Feeling out of place, Luca began backing out quietly. He didn't belong here with them. Besides, the others would be wondering where he went.

Yet before he could turn away, Adara craned her neck.

"Where are you going, silly?" she said kindly. "Who's going to defend me from their atrocious comments?"

Freezing, he whirled back around. She actually wanted him to stay? A small grin formed and he cocked his head. 

"I'm only doing this because you're forcing me to," Luca said, smirking. She sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you say. I need you to convince Sirius that I'm not an evil, cookie hoarding badger,"

The conversation returned at full force but this time he felt like he had a place here. For once in his life, someone wanted him. The boys were still wary of him but he didn't care. Sneering, he told Sirius off and soon classes were forgotten.

_______________________________ 

Oakley peeked her head into the room and smiled. She was correct- that Slytherin and those boys would get along just fine. Luca was flushing as he angrily described the quality of the cookies while Adara crossed her arms in amusement. There was no need to intervene for she was smiling, sitting up in bed. 

Quietly returning to the common room, she looked fondly at the portrait of Helga. How proud she would've been of the houses getting along. It was a small start but a beginning nevertheless.

________________________________

Ophelia was flying to the esteemed Malfoy Manor. The wind was calm and she climbed high above the clouds, swooping into the gardens when she caught sight of them. She was carrying a small parchment in her claws. Entering the mansion, she flew into Lucius's study. He looked up at her curiously, his long hair in a neat ponytail.

"Thank you," he said, taking the envelope. "But I am curious as to why my dear brother would write. We both know he hates it here,"

His gloved hands unfolded the parchment carefully.

"He's never been a man of many words," he said amusedly, grasping the meaning of the six letters.

Upon the crisply folded paper were two words.

_Why her?_

_________________________________

"Sir," asked Filch, nervously. He was waiting near the door and when He finally beckoned for him to enter, he stumbled in, bowing.

Ms. Norris was perched on his lap, traitorously purring with malicious content.

"I believe you have something to confess," he said cheerfully, stroking her fur.

"Adar-Adaralyn Thorn's folder was tampered with," he stuttered quietly, his hands shaking.

"I trust you are working on finding the culprit?"

He nodded, his heart plummeting. He would probably kill him if he didn't find out who did it. Argus had no clue as to who did it unless...

"Excuse me sir, but I have a new lead," he said quickly, bowing out of the office.

There was always one person involved in everything. He almost felt bad about what would happen to them.

Those rascals were going to get what they deserved.

__________________________________

"I'm sorry, but we have to get to Potions," apologized Adara. She couldn't afford to miss anymore classes.

"You should be resting. What if-," started James anxiously. She silenced him with a quiet smile.

"I'll be alright. Besides, Luca's coming with me, right?"

He froze, stumbling wildly for words.

"Erm, sure?"

Sirius glared at him warily as Luca sighed.

"Lets go," he said, grabbing her bag. She tried to grab it from him but he held it just above her reach, smirking. "There's no way I'm letting you carry that,"

Resigned, she gave up, folding her arms.

"See you guys later," she said, giving a little wave. They all stared at her worriedly and James pulled out the map. Rolling her eyes, Adara guided Luca out into the common room and into the corridor, ignoring everyone's whispers.

"They're like your overprotective parents," he said, grinning.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Her book bag was swinging tantalizingly out of reach. He let out a smug laugh as she tried to reach for it again.

"But seriously," he said solemnly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I apologize on behalf of my brother. I had no idea about what he did,"

She smiled up at him, her hair messily falling into her face. "Thank you, but I think I figured that out from the beginning. You aren't as...condescending," she said, looking vacantly into the corridor.

She felt his fingers brush the side of her face and she moved back in alarm. His hand froze, cheeks reddened.

"What," he mumbled defiantly. "You can't go to class looking like an idiot. You're hair was in your face,"

"It's so nice of you to care,"

"I'm not caring," he sputtered, raising the bag again.

"You so are,"

"Shut up,"

"In your dreams,"

"Then I'm dreaming,"

"Really?" she said lazily. "Cause then it makes no sense for you to be walking with me to potions,"

"I'm walking you to potions," he corrected snidely. "I would never be caught helping someone,"

"How do you get through life?" she asked, bewildered. At the rate they were walking, they would end up being late. She grabbed his hand and he was even redder now.

"What are you doing to my h-,"

"If you want to be on time, then I suggest we run," she said, starting to sprint. He stumbled behind her before regaining his balance.

"Do you always do this after near death experiences?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'd like to say I don't have many but that would be lying,"

Sighing, he ran in front of her, looking back at her flushed face. This time she was the one getting dragged.

Of course, Adara wouldn't allow that to happen. Spending so much time with the Marauders made her quite competitive. Ignoring his protests, she ran full speed ahead despite other students' stares.

—————————————————

He looked back at her flushed, smiling face and let out a groan. Why was he running through the corridor with her? How had he even allowed this to happen?

Shaking his head, he scrambled to keep up with her as she gained on him. He couldn't tell whether it was a good thing to have half the school staring at them but he didn't care anymore.

Seeing her like this, practically glowing, made everything around her seem dim in comparison. She was an annoying, smiley magnet who magically made everyone like her. And he was just another person under her spell.

"My hair is messed up," he grumbled. He'd spent 20 minutes combing it into place like every other morning.

"Your hair looks better that way. You look more like a normal, imperfect person," she said honestly. He went pink, unsure how to react. _Goddammit, Luca_. Why the hell did he make a fool of himself so often? Father would murder him on the spot if he saw him like this.

Instead of teasing him, she laughed as she dragged him down the remaining flight of stairs.

**[EXTRA: HEADCANON]- Remus's POV______________**

Lilly ran towards him, giving him a fake look that was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Remus! There you are! I'm so glad to see you," she said brightly, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Why are you hugging my arm?"

"I just love your company!" she said

"I'm confused and a little concerned," said Remus, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Drugs? Nah. He looked at her and she was now suspiciously twirling her hair.

"Okay, seriously, you'd better tell me why you're doing the hair thing,"

She ignored him and pointed at James. Horror and realization began to dawn on him.

"Oh look! It's James. I'd better go," Lilly said innocently.

"Holy crap. This is probably payback for that prank the other day. It was Sirius's idea to distract you. Please don't do this to me," he pleaded. She smiled in a sickly manner and flounced off past James.

"See you later, Remus," she shouted loud enough for him to hear. James began approaching him quickly, rage spreading across his face. That was not good.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" James yelled, marching towards him. Sighing, he tiredly slung his book bag over his arm and ran after Lilly.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," he muttered as she gave him an evil smirk. 


	8. Ch. 8- Potions

“Ms. Patil, Mr. Malfoy, glad you could join us,” exclaimed Slughorn cheerfully. The yellow and green clad students confusedly directed their attention to the pair’s clasped hands which Luca dropped, flushing.

They took their seats on their respectable sides of the classroom while Slughorn began. The dungeon was dimly lit but there were framed awards and pictures of Professor Slughorn shaking hands with various people. He was one of those teachers who was huge on status. She was invited to his ‘Slug Club’ because of her Father’s work in the Ministry but she always declined.

Adara tiredly scribbled down notes about the uses of Bezoars, a lumpy brown item found in the stomach of goats. She looked up momentarily and caught Luca’s eye. He gazed at her deeply and she blushed, scribbling furiously. How she wished she had her pen right now for the constant scratching of the quills was driving her mad.

Marissa looked at her curiously, as if she was finally registering her presence.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” she whispered, confused. Sighing wearily, Adara dipped her quill in the ink.

“That’s what everyone says. But I’m fine now,” she added quickly. Marissa shook her head in amusement.

“Sometimes I think you're made of steel,”

After Marissa had turned away, she drew in a shaky breath. She had proof that she was broken.

_______________________________________

After a while, Adara and Marissa began to chop Wormroot tubers in half as the class erupted into low murmurs. Professor Slughorn had walked up to the center of the room, pushing a cauldron emitting spirals of pink smoke.

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” he asked challengingly. Several students including her grabbed their Potions books and rifled through.

Adara’s hand shot in the hair, and through the corner of his eye she saw Luca smirk at her eagerness. Rolling her eyes, she huffed, blowing wisps of hair around her face.

“Ms. Patil,” bellowed Slughorn.

“It’s Amortentia, sir- the most powerful love potion in the world,” she said confidently. “You can recognize it by its distinct mother-pearl sheen and characteristic spirals of smoke. Oh, and it smells of your deepest desires,”

He clapped his hands with pride written across his face.

“Very good. 10 points to Hufflepuff. Would you care to tell us what you smell?”

Adara nodded and carefully made her way to the cauldron. The class was staring at her expectantly as she leaned over the softly bubbling potion.

Bending over, she took a deep breath.

“It smells like,” she said carefully, taking another whiff. “Musty parchment, chocolate chip cookies,… I believe violets and rain?”

Slughorn nodded.

“Thank you Ms. Patil. As you can see, Amortentia smells like your deepest desires. Some of them may be unknown even to you. As one of the most potent love potions, one must be very careful,” he said as the others began to pack up their ingredients. “Class dismissed,”

Tired, Adara walked over to Luca, who was surrounded by various Slytherins. Several girls were laughing and the few boys stood uncomfortably with him. They all eyed her curiously as she headed over.

“What does the little Hufflepuff want?” said the raven haired girl amusedly. It was Ramira Parkinson. Ever since first year she had practically glued herself onto Luca, as if she was a leech hoping to suck out a life.

“I was just going to ask Luca-,”

“You’re on a first name basis with _him_? He would never hang around the likes of you” she said, appalled. Flushing, she waited for Luca to defend her but it never came. Surprised, she looked up at him but he avoided her gaze.

“Do you know her?” asked Doch lazily, loosely holding his knee from on top of a desk. Weirdly enough, Luca’s eye was twitching. Concerned, she almost asked if he was alright but he continued to ignore her.

“She’s no one,” he said coldly, getting up. “Lets go,”

There it was. That icy stare he reserved for everyone else. But why was it being directed at her?

Hurt and confused, Adara watched him stride off with the group of sneering Slytherins tailing him. Was he embarrassed of her?

That phrase stung so much she wanted to cry.

_No one_

She genuinely thought he was a good person, and that they truly had something.

Yet he’d left her there, dismissing her as if she was nothing. He left her hugging her books to her chest, looking at her shoes as he walked away.

Wasn't he her friend? All the laughter, the running through the halls had to mean something. If he wanted to be a good one then he wouldn’t treat her like that. She clenched her jaw and straightened her shoulders. He clearly thought of her as something that could be tossed aside any time.

Adara stomped off before the tears could come. She was sick of crying, sick of being confused by his personality. One minute he was kind, the next cruel. They'd been right- Malfoy’s were git’s.

[JAMES POV]_______________________________________

“Adara,” exclaimed James happily. He and the boys were waiting outside the dungeons for her. “You finally ditched that Slytherin, eh?”

She didn’t respond and he tilted his head curiously.

“Hello,” said Remus, waving his hand in front of her face. Brow furrowing, James stared into her eyes. He had been joking before but Luca wasn’t with her, which meant something happened. He clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply, staring at her dead in the eyes.

“What did that bloody Slytherin do?” he said furiously. She looked at him, surprised.

“Was it really that easy to guess?”

“I've lived with you for nearly 4 years. I think I've got you figured out,” he said. “Now tell me what that jerk did so I can hex the hell out of him,”

He was sick of Slytherins hurting her. Instead of telling him, she just smiled that smile filled with sadness. _Not again. Please, not again._

“It’s alright. I guess I thought we were friends but clearly I was wrong,” she said warily. Remus handed her a piece of chocolate which she gratefully accepted.

“Tank yo,” she said, her mouth full. Shaking his head amusedly, he brushed crumbs off her face. It was hard for him to let go but he knew that she would tell him if she needed to.

“So do you have a problem with us seeking revenge? ‘Cause we came up with a great idea but we don’t know who to try it on,” Sirius said pleadingly.

She looked at him in disbelief.

“Absolutely not. Just because he did something I didn't like doesn’t mean you can charm his boxers to flash the colors of the rainbow,” she said, not even bothering to meet James’s eyes.

“Oh crap,” whispered Remus. If she already figured that out then he wondered how long it would be before she would discover the rest. James pursed his lips, silently worrying how pissed she was going to be.

Realization dawned upon her as she looked at their guilty faces.

“You already did it, didnt you,” she said accusingly. Sighing, she started to tuck her hair behind her ear but stopped midway.

“I supposed the pompous ass deserved it,” Adara admitted quietly. Gaping, Sirius grabbed onto Remus’s arm.

“Did you just _curse_?” he said, pretending to be shocked. She must have been really angry. Glaring, she smacked him on the shoulder. Sirius wrapped his arms around her despite her exuberant protests.

“It’s probably a good thing we enchanted them, then,” said Peter, relieved that she didn’t seem to be so mad.

She grinned darkly, looking like a evil, burrito in Pad’s embrace.

“Oh, we’re not done with that yet. I’m still thinking about a suitable punishment,”

The four of them froze. He didn't know how a five-foot-three inch girl who gave hugs to strangers scared the hell out of them. He would rather do all of his homework without complaint then face her wrath. She closed her eyes in thought as Sirius half-carried her in his arms across the hall before opening them slyly.

“I’ll write to Lily,” she said defiantly to the group. Remus and James went white while Sirius looked at them with delight, wholly unaffected.

“I’d rather be expelled,” he begged, his life flashing before his eyes. The last time she wrote to Lily, he got a howler that exploded at breakfast. To this day, he still has nightmares about her screaming all of his secrets to the entire school. 

“Then fix it,” Adara said flatly. “Because if you don’t, I’ll also write to Mrs. Potter and tell her about what you and Sirius have been doing to get fire-whisky,”

Sirius stumbled, still hugging Adara.

“You wouldn’t,” he said weakly. He looked desperately at James who shared his panic. At least Lily would let him live.

“How did you find out about that?” Remus asked, smirking. She narrowed her eyes amusedly.

“Who’s the reason none of you have been expelled yet?”

No one answered, James looking at his feet. If it wasn't her, he would’ve probably been forcefully evicted from Hogwarts by Filch. Even Remus was powerless against him. “Like I was saying, I've known all your plans since first year,” she said crisply.

“Are you going to tell us?” said Peter. She smiled, tilting her head.

“No one ever cares that I’m in your common room. Lets just say someone has a detailed diary about everything, including pranks, that’s written in pink ink and titled ‘My Secrets’,”

Sirius turned crimson, squeezing her tighter. James looked at him, half horrified and the other half wanting to laugh- which he did. Even Remus raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not a diary, alright. It’s a simple note book written in black ink titled ‘Read and You Die’,” he said angrily, cheeks flushed. Remus poked him and he grumbled, muttering about nosy badgers.

“Well, I’ve been breaking into your dormitory and reading said diary for around four years and I haven’t died. Maybe you should properly curse it,” she said, smirking. She slipped out of Sirius’s arms.

“Now if you excuse me, James and I are going to figure out how to un-hex Malfoy’s underwear and the rest of you are going to study for tomorrow’s test,”

She pulled his arm, dragging him towards the library. The rest of the boys just stood there staring as they turned the corner, contemplating the horrors of school work.

[LUCA POV]_________________________________

Luca Malfoy had finally managed to ditch his followers. They had been talking about Adara for so long it was making him uncomfortable. He had said he was using the prefect’s bathroom and was now aimlessly wandering through the castle. Luca really hoped he hadn’t hurt her too much and he knew he was a bloody coward because he couldn't say the words to the others.

_She’s my friend._

More like he’s a crap one. He was expecting her to be less upset but maybe she didn’t notice his winking. He’d never done it before. Sighing, he put his head in his hands. It would be better for her this way. Everyone thought he didn’t but he knew that all of the Slytherin's around him quite literally fought each other to stand next to him. He let it go on, not bothering to stop it because he honestly didn’t care. Yet he can’t watch them do that to her, watch them do something that she suffered through once before. By pretending he didn’t know her, they would go back to ignoring her in a day or two.

However, he knew he was lying to himself. He was too weak to face his father, too weak to stop him from hurting her.

Because if his father found out, she would be dead. He already learnt his lesson with Adaralyn. Show any weakness, and the weakness will be eliminated.

_________________________________________

He trudged towards the Owlery, his hands shoved in his pockets. Smiling, he remembered that long, awkward hug. He’d go explain everything later but for now he needed to see if Ophelia was back.

Shivering, he craned his neck and whistled. The elegant, snow white owl flew down, cooing softly. He ruffled her feathers affectionately before removing the letter.

“Thanks, Ophelia,” he murmured. He slumped against the cold, stone wall and carefully opened it, unfolding the parchment. The rage from earlier resurfaced, and his hand quivered as he began to read.

_Dear brother,_

_I miss you very much._

He snorted, shaking his head.

_I’m surprised that you found out about the girl, much less that you care about her. Maybe I’ll tell Father?_

_Anywho, I’m feeling rather pleasant today so I'll tell you. That low-life is the reason Father can’t make any moves._

_If you attended any of the meetings, you’d know what I’m talking about but sadly your an incompetent nitwit who skips classes._

“Moves about what?” he muttered, confused. Why the hell would Adara be a part of Guild business? She wasn't even a pure-blood. He ignored his brother's last remark- it was classic Lucius to throw in snide comments everywhere.

_Therefore I decided the most logical plan of action would be to intimidate her into giving up. Father warned not to do anything to her because something would happen but I suspect he is lying._

_It doesn’t matter anyways for my position on the board cleared things up. Besides, Father has his eye on her._

_You’re darling brother, Lucius_

More perplexed then annoyed, he slowly set the parchment down. What did she have to give up that they needed so badly? There was no way she knew about the Guild because the Patil’s weren’t pure bloods. It was a mandatory requirement for application and even then he spent many pointless evenings with his father musing over blood trees.

His eyes widened, remembering something crucial. She was adopted. Logistically, her blood status could be different but then it still wouldn’t make sense for her to be a part of the Guild. There were no Adara’s, and all of the members were from Slytherin so he surely would have noticed something.

Guild members were sorted into three main classes. There was the highest position, the Magistrate followed by a circle of members known as Red’s or Royal’s. Followed by that were Elitists with the lowest rank being Nobles.

Even if she was one of the hundreds of Nobles, he would’ve known. Considering she wasn’t even a part of the Guild, he was confused as to why Lucius and Father were so involved with her.

But what if she’s lying to him and was actually one of them? Was she just like everyone else who used him to gain more status in the hierarchy?

_Stop_ , he reminded himself, stilling his thoughts. _Who do you trust more? Her or your brother who needs to go to hell?_

He knew the answer, that he would pick Adara any day but something still felt off. If she had no idea about any of this, about why Lucius harassed her, then what exactly do they need from her? And what did Father think would happen if they made moves against her?

Bewildered, he crumpled the paper, balling his fists. Just because his brother had a reason doesn’t mean what he did was acceptable. He angrily tossed the paper to the side. Lucius just got to walk away, say a word to the school board and clear it up instantly. Meanwhile, Adara still had scars, still suffered despite everything.

Now she could be in danger if his father was involved in this. The last person who he kept his eye on was dead.

His heart rate sped up and anxiety rushed through his veins. Knowing Lucius, he probably told Father about Adara after he sent the letter. She could be in trouble now.

He had to warn her no matter what. Dashing out of the Owlery, he ran full speed back to the castle.

The letter was left behind, blowing sadly in the wind as unspeakable evils were unleashed.

**[EXTRA: HEADCANON]_______________________**

Lily Evans was walking through Hogsmeade when she spotted James with a big black dog.

“Is he yours?” she asked. He froze, looking at the dog with panic.

“Erm, yes?”

“How lovely. Come here, boy!,” she said expectantly, patting her legs. He didn’t move. “What’s his name?”

“His name is- it’s-,“

“His name is Snuffles,” interrupted Remus, grinning at the canine. Lily smiled and walked over to the dog, rubbing its belly.

“Hello there Snuffles!” she said softly.

James stared at Sirius with growing horror. The bloody dog appeared to be enjoying it.

“Maybe you should stop rubbing his belly?” said James weakly. Remus shook his head, another smile creeping onto his face.

“The dog will get spoiled,” he said. Lily looked at them, appalled.

“What’s wrong with showing a dog some love? Are you jealous?”

At that moment, the dog who wasn’t Sirius contorted his face into a smirk. Remus looked like he was about to laugh while James was lost for words.

“Keep smiling, Snuffles. You’re getting a flea bath later,” he hissed.

The dog looked at him blankly and now Remus was laughing while Lily stared at him with concern. 


	9. Ch. 9- Owls

“Merlin’s Beard, James,” said Adara in disbelief. “What the hell did you do to his underpants?”

They had rummaged through half the library and still had no idea about what to do. He looked at her sheepishly, his hand wrapping around the Snitch.

“Remus helped us,” he explained. She nodded in acknowledgement. That made more sense- when Remus assisted them they were almost unstoppable.

Sighing, she swept loose strands of hair oyt of her face, her fingers brushing her cheek.

She’d forgotten about Luca but now her stupid brain kept conjuring images of him. He left her, ignored her when she was going to ask if he wanted to go with them to Hogsmeade on the weekend. Clearly he didnt deserve to be invited but she still couldnt banish all thoughts of him.

Half an hour ago she swore she saw his face on the page of a textbook. Now his face showed up again, this time appearing on the table.

Shaking her head, she decided these unwelcome thoughts were caused by sleep deprivation. She slammed her book shut and turned to James decisively.

“Lets track him down and just spell them to be one color,”

He began to sweep books into the cart when all of a sudden Luca Malfoy burst into the room.

His hair was disheveled and his eyes wide. He began to run across the room towards them but abruptly stopped.

Madame Pince was glaring at him so fiercely she thought he would melt. Nearly laughing, she watched as he attempted to bow and straighten his robes.

“Perfect timing. You get this over with,”

“Are you not going to help?” asked James, grabbing his wand. She shook her head, grabbing the cart. Adara didnt want to talk to him.

Unfortunately, he strode up to their table. James eyed him amusedly and Luca’s cheeks flushed.

“Thank god I found you. My father-,” he started, pausing as she looked at him, appalled.

“Why the hell are you here? I have nothing to say to you,”

Breezing past him, she pushed the cart towards the circulation desk. James was still staring at him.

“She’s mad enough at you that I don’t need to punish you,” he said darkly. “If I were you, I might be careful about where you flash those boxers of yours,”

Adara rejoined him, coolly glancing at Luca. Grabbing James’s arm, she pulled him outside. Forget about unhexing him- all of her anger resurfaced.

_______________________________

“Shit,” he groaned, watching them leave. She was clearly a lot madder then he thought and he knew it would be pointless to pursue them.

How was he going to warn her? If she died because he couldn’t get to her in time, he didn’t know what he would do with himself.

Squaring his shoulders, he ignored the looks of the other students. He hated the way his family wanted him to act but there was some good in it. _Time to be cunning_ , he thought, clenching his jaw. He was going to find a way to tell her, to get her to listen to him.

For all he could know, his father might be unleashing a number of things. He wanted to punch Lucius in the face and ruin that stupid smile.

Sighing, he dashed out of the library towards the Owlery. Maybe she would listen if he showed her the letter.

Luca stumbled over the icy stone and looked around frantically. Where was it? He’d sworn he left it near the corner. A sudden noise caused him to freeze.

He whirled around in suprise, only to find Ophelia cooing gently.

“Sorry, girl. You surprised me,” he whispered, ruffling her feathers. He gave the tower a backwards glance. The parchment had either been blown away or been taken- he needed a new idea.

_____________________________________

It was a still morning like all others. At precisely ten o'clock sharp Veema emerged, a tea tray perched on her head. He wordlessly accepted the cup of earl gray before dismissing her.

“Pesky house elves,” he muttered, vacantly staring out the window. Abraxas Malfoy was feeling quite irritated. The Red Court, all the Royals in the Guild, were meeting in a few days and he was going to have to put up with that insufferable brat.

The Magistrate was a few months older then Luca but he made a fool of them all. Kylo Valina was an unpleasant person who took pleasure in mocking them. He would never even have that position if that girl hadn’t been taken by Him.

Now he was going to have to put up with the insolent teenager in days time. Eyes narrowing, he uncapped a decanter of gin and poured some into a glass. Ignoring the tea, he reclined, taking a sip. Suddenly, he heard a knock.

“Father? Can I come in?” said the muffled voice of Lucius.

“Very well,” he said, annoyed. What did this boy want with him now? Lucius strode tentatively into the sitting room, taking a seat adjacent to him. Taking another swig, he watched him impatiently. Shuffling his hands, the boy straightened his shoulders.

“Luca sent me an owl today,” he began. Sighing, Abraxas pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don't need to know if you get mail,” he snapped.

“He knows about the girl,” Lucius interrupted quickly. Frozen, Abraxos set the glass down. How could he? He erased all records of her. “But it’s not her- its the one at Hogwarts,”

He wasn’t making any sense whatsoever. What would his idiotic son have to do with a _Hufflepuff_?

“Why might he ask you about her?” he slowly said, his frown deepening. Lucius’s hand began to shake and he looked at the floor.

“I...tormented her last year,”

Fury coursed through his veins, his eyes blazing. He had done the one thing he had told him not to do. The one thing that could end his life.

“And did I not tell you to stay away from her?” he uttered harshly. Yet there was something off about this, something that made no sense. “How are you still alive?”

A wry grin appeared and he met his gaze. “I didnt think about it before but I think he gave up. I apologize for not telling you now but I think we can act quickly,”

A dark smile spread across his face. The very person who threatened them so many times had finally let the crown jewel go. He knew it wouldn't be this easy but the threat of punishment had vanished and the playing field leveled. If he could reach her first, he would get the opportunity he had been waiting for. That brat would move down a rank while would finally hold the Guild in his hand.

“Come along Lucius,” he drawled, hoisting himself up onto his cane. “I believe it’s time to wake up the pets,”

__________________________________

Back in her dormitory, Adara sighed. Malfoy had just strode up to her, acting like nothing happened. For crying out loud, he didn't even apologize. Who the hell did he think he was?

She had skipped dinner despite James’s protests and went to the kitchens instead. Good friends with Elio, head house elf, she carried a steaming bowl of comfort food up to her room.

Glorious pasta drowned in sauce and cheese with giant meatballs was the bane of her existence.

At the moment, she was in her pajamas, her hair in a hasty bun. She’d _accioed_ various books from the library and was now happily curled under her sheets, magically turning pages as she shoveled food into her mouth. It was sometimes nice to have time to herself, especially on days when things seem to have gone so wrong. Vanishing her empty dishes, she was about to pick up another book when Marissa ran into the room.

Startled, Adara looked up at her reddened, worried face.

“What is it?” she asked, her brow furrowing. Marissa nodded, leaning on the door frame.

“Mc-McGonagall wants to see you,” she said, gasping for breath. Adara looked at her in confusion.

“Now?”

“Now,” she affirmed. Barely registering that she was in pajamas and had sauce on her shirt, she waded through the masses of students in the common room and stumbled into the corridor.

It was late, the moon on the rise. What could she possibly want with her? She raced down the cool, moon lit corridor, her thoughts keeping pace. Adara urged her brain to think. The only reason McGonagall would want to see her would be about the boys. Yet they were fine- at least they seemed fine. She snuck a glance at the moon. It was a waxing gibbous. Remus wasnt a werewolf yet so it couldn't be about that.

Think you stupid brain. Wisps of hair swirled across her face as she hurried up the stairs. She couldn't come up with anything. Turning her attention back to the present, she almost tripped over Ms. Norris. _Filch’s cat._

Eyes widening, she remembered that there was something she could be in trouble for. What if she found out about the stunt in Filch’s office? But who could’ve told her?

Dread filled her stomach. There was no way Luca would betray her like that. But as much as she wanted to deny it, Adara couldn't come up with anything else.

Slowing, she tentatively crept into the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk as usual. Yet something seeded off.

The boys were nowhere in sight. Mystified, she wordlessly took a seat, beginning to regret her disheveled appearance.

“Have a biscuit, Adara,” she crisply said, a warm smile breaking out on her face. What was going on? She reached for one of the chocolate ones, chewing as McGonagall began to talk.

“I was informed that you broke into Argus Filch’s office the other day. Is this correct?”

_No. No, no, no, no, no_. She knew that Malfoy had to have told her. There was no other person who would rat them out. Balling her fists, she nodded slowly.

It didn't make any sense whatsoever for now the professor was giving her that odd look, as if she pitied her.

“I appreciate your honesty but that isn’t the purpose of this meeting. I figured you five had already pulled something,” she said tiredly, adjusting her spectacles. “There is a student who has a concern about your well-being. I’ll leave you two to talk,”

“What's going on? You mean I’m not in trouble? And who-,”

McGonagall strode out of the room, ignoring her questions as a familiar golden head appeared. _Luca_.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she cried, dropping her head into her hands. “All I wanted to do was forget about you and binge read the Tales of Verana and Myron with my nice bowl of pasta. Instead, I find myself summoned to this classroom for unclear reasons to find you here,”

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Care to explain? You seemed to have went through an awful lot to get me here so I’ll give you ten second before I leave,”

___________________________________

Luca had no idea what to do after the parchment had disappeared. It was sad, really, how his first resort was blackmail. There should’ve been a guidebook.

“How to Be the Perfect Malevolent Son in 10 Easy Steps”

Any who, Luca used the only leverage he had. Of course, he didn't want to actually get her in trouble so he ran to Professor McGonagall. As he could recall, she was fond of Adara. Plus she wasn’t from her house so she couldn’t do anything too brutal. It took a lot of convincing but she finally agreed. Soon after that, an unwilling Adara was drawn into the room and now here he was, finally able to talk to her.

Squaring his shoulders, he met her eyes before looking back at the floor. They were just like McGonagall’s when she discovered you didn't finish the homework.

“So I know you’re mad but-,”

She snorted, narrowing her eyes.

“Really? I thought you didn’t notice,”

“Just hear me out, okay,” he said, sighing. “I wrote to Lucius. Not because I like that piece of filth but because I wanted to know why he did what he did to you. Anyway, it turns out there was a crappy reason but one nevertheless,”

Her eyebrows were arched so high he swore the professor was possessing her.

“You're telling me that my life is in danger because of a letter? I am both puzzled and angry that you did that just to say that but I’m fine,”

“You don't get it. Apparently you have something that they want but that doesnt matter. What does is that he hinted at my father’s involvement. When he is, horrible things happen to said person,” he said gravely, tensing his jaw. “I should know. The last person was Adaralyn,”

Freezing, Adara met his eyes with confusion.

“But that hardly makes sense. What would your family- whom I’ve never met, might I add, have anything to do with me?”

Slumping against his chair, he looked at her with resignation. “That I don't know,”

_________________________________

Grian Patil was walking cheerfully to the mailbox. He had finished mowing the lawn and was about to grab the muggle post. He could never get over the mail system they used. It took forever and yet it was oddly effective.

A shadow was cast over his face and he looked up to find a tawny owl emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest appeared. Chuckling, he looked up at the sky.

“So now she writes,” he said, happy to hear from her. He thanked the owl, providing it with several Knuts before heading inside. “Vanessa,” he yelled. “Guess who wrote?”

He made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Smiling, he looked down at his wife who met his eyes tiredly. She was quite thin but color had started returning to her cheeks. Hoping that was a good sign, he’d been quite optimistic over the past few days.

“Thank god,” she rasped. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard from her,”

He handed her the letter which she gladly accepted. She began reading aloud, and he closed his eyes. Her voice was a mixture of sweet and rough. Before she got sick she had been a co-singer to Celestina Warbeck. To they’re delight, she was a prefect. He was so proud of her- she always had wanted to be one.

Suddenly, she stopped and he looked at her in surprise. Her face had paled and her hand began to quiver.

“What is it?” he asked kindly. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she glanced at him with horror.

“She knows. I don't know how but she knows,” she whispered, frozen. Grian’s face went white and he snatched the letter out of her hand.

_Do you happen to know anyone named Adaralyn Thorn? I stumbled acr-_

He began to shake, dropping the paper to the floor. They tried so hard to keep her safe, so hard to make sure she wouldn’t do anything that would cause her to get hurt. And yet she still managed to walk into the very trap they did everything to keep her from.

“We have to tell him, Gri,” Vanessa croaked. “Otherwise he’ll find more ways to hurt her,”

**[EXTRA: HEADCANONS (James and Sirius)]**

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Sirius is still awake. He looks over at James who met his gaze.

“Hey Prongs,” he whispered loudly. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer bu-,”

“Sirius, you once caught me sneaking out of my parents kitchen naked with a biscuit in my mouth. We have no secrets. Ask the damn question,” he barked, grinning.

____________________________________

“So why’d you get kicked out this time?” James asked casually, leaning against the wall.

“I casted an expecto patronum when I saw my mother,” he said sheepishly. Appalled, James looked at him wildly.

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“Well, she sucks the joy out of everything. Excuse me for trying to find a solution,” he retorted, smirking. Remus doubled over, covering his mouth as he laughed. Meanwhile James couldn't help but grin.

“You’ve really done it now,”

_____________________________________

The four were at Lily and James’s wedding reception. Sirius was drunk as hell while Remus was trying to stop him from reaching the seventh bottle of fire whisky.

Nevertheless, he stands up on the table. Everyone grows silent with surprise.

“Let us raise a glass to the happy couple, Lily and James Potter,” he yelled, taking a swig.

James rose his glasses, removing them from his head while Remus tackled Sirius to the ground. Face palming, Lily sighed.

“Is it too late to divorce this idiot?” she mumbled. James wrapped his arm around her, smiling.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,”


	10. Ch. 10- Hogsmeade

It was an oddly nice Saturday morning and Adara still couldn't quite believe that everything Malfoy said was true. How in the hell would she have something a bunch of pure blooded Slytherin's would want? Her family was average and unless they wanted her non existent two million galleons she didnt know what they needed.

Even weirder, he said that they would hurt her in order to get the thing they wanted. She couldn't believe that anyone would go that far- she knew his family was a bit strange but not a cult of sadistic murderers.

But it wouldn't matter if they were anyways. After all, Dumbledore was the most powerful known wizard to date. She was sure she would be safe at Hogwarts but Luca kept insisting she wasn't. Adara didn't want to tell the others yet in case it was a huge misunderstanding.

Regardless, today was Hogsmeade with the boys. She forgot to ask Luca but decided it was fair because he still hadn't apologized for acting rude. Pulling on a red, knit jumper(James and Sirius insisted she wore Gryffindor colors on Saturday's), she grabbed a coffee and headed up to the grounds.

"Oi, Patil," shouted Sirius from across the field. "Hurry up,"

Grinning, she shoved her hands into her pockets and began to jog. 

"Good morning to you too," she said, rolling her eyes. It had snowed the night before and she relished the cool air, ice crunching under her boot.

The four of them were waiting under the tree, their usual meeting spot. James was leaning against the trunk, tossing the Snitch. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were arm in arm, Peter barely visible beneath all of his layers. Remnants of a short-lived snowball fight lay scattered across the ground as Adara trudged up towards them.

"Girls," said James wryly. "They're all the same- they take hours to get ready,"

Annoyed, Adara shaped some snow into a lumpy ball and chucked it at him. It left a huge white streak on his shoulder. Eyebrows raised, Remus chuckled.

"I literally woke up only half an hour ago so that is not a proper accusation," she said stiffly. James wrapped his arm around her despite her protests. The five of them began to walk down to Hogsmeade, stumbling through the mishappen piles of snow. Peter fell face first and Adara helped him back up despite the boys laughter.

——————————————-

"Bring the girl to me no matter what," whispered Abraxas Malfoy into the serpent's ear. It bobbed it's head gracefully and the two creatures raised their wings. With a curt nod from their master, they took off into the air.

Lucius watched, awestruck. He knew every powerful, pure blood family had a guardian creature to carry out deeds but he'd never imagined they would be that large. His father was practically sending two dragons for a small girl. From personal experience, he knew how weak she was.

"Won't we get caught?" asked Lucius nervously. Sighing, his father faced him, exasperated.

"Do I really need to explain everything to you? They aren't wearing the Malfoy seal. No one else other than our family knows what they are. They can die but are easily reborn," he said calmly. "And that is what is going to happen,"

Confused, he twisted his silver ring around his finger. Why would his father want these magnificent creatures to die? And was an attack of this scale really necessary? Father normally was subtle, either using poison or sending a team of assassins. This was anything but that.

Sneaking a glance, he watched his father delicately clasp his hands behind his back. He would tell him in due time. Besides, Father's plans always worked.

——————————————-

"Look at all the snow," breathed Adara in wonder. The cobblestones and roofs were dusted with white. Hogsmeade looked so picturesque it almost seemed surreal. Shopkeepers bundled in scarfs and hats were selling there wares as students carried steaming hot chocolates in their gloved hands.

"Have you not seen Hogsmeade covered in snow for the last five years?" asked Remus, amusedly.

"I know, I know," she said, smiling. "I just forget how...magical it was. I forgot how magical the entire world was,"

"Are you saying my house isn't magical? Compared to muggle homes, it's way cooler" James said. Glaring at him, she snorted.

"If anything, your room is unsuitable for human life. It would take dark magic to clean it properly,"

Sirius doubled over laughing as James flushed. "It's not my fault I find cleaning to be a traumatic experience. Have you met my mother?"

"I believe I have. As I recall, she often talks about how your-," she started, grinning, as James pressed his hand over her mouth.

"I give up. Let's go to Zonko's." he said warily, looking at her suspiciously. Sirius clapped him on the back and they started walking over to the beloved joke shop.

"I really need to restock my collection of charmed chocolates," muttered Sirius, pushing open the door.

Students milled throughout the various aisles, debating how to sneak everything back without Filch noticing. The five experimented with some books that transformed into rubber chickens for a while. Adara was beginning to regret talking with Luca because she started to yawn.

"I'm going to pop by Madame Puddlefoot's for another coffee," she said. They waved as she walked out the door. God, she was so tired. Rubbing her eyes, she shivered as a wind ripped through the village. Snow crunched beneath her boots as she awkwardly made her way to the tea shop.

To her dismay, there was a long line of people waiting for their drinks. She did not want to stand in the cold for that long so she started the trek to Carmine's. It was a run down cafe closer to the outskirts of the village. Their coffee was okay but it was better than nothing.

The wind picked up again and Adara stumbled over a rock, tripping. Sprawled on all fours, she started to get up.

"Stupid wind," she muttered, annoyed. Why was the weather so strange? Normally they wouldn't get this much snow till November.

Shaking it off, she carefully made her way down an icy trail. It was eerily quiet, as if someone had sucked all of the normally chittering animals out of the mountains.

A faint shadow was painted across the snow to her left and she froze, confused. There wasn't anything there so why was there a silhouette?

Turning around slowly she found herself face to face with a thing. It was a giant, deep green snake with these massive feathered wings. It looked at her with beady, black eyes and she nearly screamed. That was not a part of natural mountain wildlife.

It hissed and out of it's mouth came a column of flame. A snake thing was breathing fire in front of her.

Doing a quick reality check, Adara slapped herself in that face.

"Ow," she mumbled. Clearly she was awake. So that meant Mr. Snake was real. She looked up at it again, fear dawning on her face. It lunged and she took off, scrambling across the rough terrain. She needed to get away from the massive thing. It was a lot faster then it looked and until she got help, she needed to fend for herself.

" _Stupefy_ ," she yelled, pointing her wand at it's stomach. Just as she suspected, it had no effect. It only ended up provoking it further. "Goddamnit," she sighed, pocketing her wand. All she wanted was a nice cup of coffee but instead got a psychotic flying snake.

Taking in a breath, she sprinted, barely avoiding trees and rocks. She heard Mr. Snake crashing through the foliage behind her.

Adara needed to get somewhere safe. The Shrieking Shack was close by- maybe she could hide in there? Although there wasn't public access it had a basement made of stone.

Suddenly, a jet of fire shot across her shoulder. Adara cried in pain as searing heat burned. She stumbled and scooped up some snow, pressing it to her shoulder blade. The burn stung but this would have to do for now.

This was dangerous. Running for her life, she evaded several more pillars of fire.

_There_. The Shrieking Shack came into view and because her life depended on it, she ran like hell, hurtling downhill.

To her horror, there was a person there. Eyes widening she tried to warn them but it was too late.

"Mov-," she began. Adara couldnt stop in time and ended up crashing into the person, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

The serpent roared, descending upon them.

"Adara? What in the-," started the boy. Of course. It was Luca, looking about as confused as her.

"Talk later. Run now," she said quickly, letting him pull her to her feet. Without questioning her, he followed her towards the shack. She started to run faster but to her surprise she was already flying through the path. Luca had grabbed her hand.

_Focus_ , she barked at herself, trying to subdue her blushing face. The creature was gaining on them quickly, and another jet of fire destroyed the back of his billowing scarf.

Suddenly another pair of wings beat overhead.

"There's two of them?" Luca shouted, groaning.

"Apparently," she yelled, pulling him toward the entrance. The shack would combust if it came into contact with fire but the cellar was made of stone. Taking the lead, Adara led him through a secret entrance. She often watched the four of them from here when Remus transformed.

"Down here," she said franticaly. The cries of the creatures rang in her ears and the wood began to burn. They stumbled into the cellar, slamming the heavy, stone doors shut. The loud crack of the shack combusting snapped her out of her daze.

Breathing heavily, Adara slumped against the floor. Luca joined her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Explain," he commanded, not even bothering to look at her. Her shoulder had stopped feeling like it was on fire but it still stung.

"Magical, evil fire-breathing snake showed up as I was walking to get coffee," she said promptly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the roar of the beasts creating pleasant atmospheric music. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. His hair had bits of char and dirt but he seemed to be alright.

"I think...I believe those belong to my family," he said carefully. "Father said we had two serpents but I never met them. Every pure blooded family has a guardian of sorts so I think it might be that,"

Bewildered, Adara looked at him. "So your basically accusing your family of attempted murder?"

"Pretty much," he said casually. How was he so calm? If her parents did something like that she probably would've broken down. "I warned you, didn't I. My family will do anything to get what they want,"

If those things were his family's then that meant that everything he had said was true. She hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. What was she going to do? What exactly did their family want with her? And how was she going to get rid of the monsters?

"We should get back to the castle," said Adara abruptly. Luca adjusted his scarf so the burnt end was hidden. "I still think you're a jerk but if we can get Dumbledore or someone then we will be fine. Besides, this basement won't hold forever. Trust me,"

He looked at her solemnly, extending a hand. Sighing, she placed hers in his.

"Lead the way, Ms. Adara,"

——————————————-

"How much longer? I believe I am not cut out for this much physical exertion," started Luca as they ran through the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Rolling her eyes, Adara pulled him along, picking up the pace.

"It'll be fine. As long as we don't get torched by your family's flying, fire breathing lizards, all will be well," she said optimistically, smirking. Luca looked at her with amusement as he struggled to catch up. She swore she heard him mutter something about bloody Hufflepuff's and smiled.

To both of their reliefs, the castle was closer than expected. Yet she didn't know if she could reach it- she was gasping for breath and her legs were almost dead. The serpents screeched and she tried to go faster but failed.

"Here," said Luca, whipping out his wand. " _Aguamenti_ ,"

Thankful, she caught some of the water in her mouth. They sprinted the final stretch with there energy renewed. Now it was a matter of finding a professor.

They burst into the great hall to find all of the staff gathered around a table. They must have been in the middle of a faculty meeting. Sagging to her knees in relief, she ignored everyone's horrified stares. She supposed it was only fair- their clothes were disheveled and singed, Luca missing half a scarf.

"There's two fire breathing serpents outside," said Luca. He was panting, his hands on his knees. Pursing his lips, Dumbledore arose to his feet.

"...Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I trust this isn't a prank. Poppy, see to their wounds,"

Adara protested, waving away a very concerned Madame Pomfrey before resigning. She could do with some rest and her shoulder was throbbing. Drained, her eyes began to flutter as the screech's subsided.

"By the way, the Shrieking Shack is-,"

She was asleep before she could finish the sentence.

——————————————-

Smiling, Abraxas Malfoy spun around in his chair. It was expected that the creatures would fail- he commanded them too. As the head of the Malfoy family, only he had the power to control them.

That should've been a sufficient message to Him. If it wasn't clear before, it was now. A war between two forces had begun. Both needed the same thing but this time he would be the one to get it.

[EXTRA: HEADCANON]——————————————-

{Timelines don't match but it's funny nevertheless}

James, Remus and Sirius were sleeping over at Lily's. Despite her exuberant protests, they'd watched Twilight.

"You're too smart for my stupid brain, your skin is scarred and you disappear every month," said Sirius in a high pitched voice. "I know what you are,"

"Saw it. Say it out loud," growled Remus dramatically. Sirius put his face right in front of his.

"A werewolf," he whispered, pretending to faint. The three burst out laughing while Lily sighed. She was never letting them watch muggle movies again.


	11. Ch. 11- Charred Scarf

“Perfect,” muttered the man, stroking Ms. Norris. He was correct- the bait had been cast.

After 7, long years it was time to place her back into the world he’d stolen her from. This time everything would fall into place. She’d be his pawn, and when everything became too much she’d come to him willingly.

He may have misleading intentions but at least he was humane. It only took one push before the avalanche was created.

“Go along,” he said quietly to the cat. “I believe we need to...remind a certain couple of the rules,”

**———————————————**

Shielding her eyes, Adara pushed herself up into a sitting position. It was mid-afternoon and the morning’s events all came rushing back. Sunlight streamed through the windows in the hospital wing, illuminating a glass of water on the side table.

She looked at her shoulder, which was now neatly wrapped in bandages. Sighing, she collapsed into her soft pillow. What was she going to do about everything?

“Thank Merlin you’re alright,” drawled a familiar voice. “I thought you were going to be rude enough to die on me,”

She jolted upwards to find a very disheveled Luca. He gave her a tired smirk but he looked genuinely relieved to see her.

“What are you doing here? And why are you so filthy?” she said, appalled that he hadn’t changed. He was normally so meticulous about his appearance.

“I wanted to see if you were okay- only because I needed to make sure your family wouldn’t sue mine if you died,” he added quickly. Shaking her head, she smiled. At least one thing hadn’t changed. Yet it faded when the mishap in potion’s was brought to the front of her mind.

“Seriously, why do you care? I’m supposed to be no one to you,” she said dejectedly, looking away.

“Ah,” he said softly, angling his face. The light spun his hair with gold, the dirt streaking his face more apparent. He folded his hands and locked his eyes onto hers.

“I’m…God, I suck at this. I’m sorry,” Luca mumbled. “I thought that if they saw you with me they might try and hurt you again. You clearly didn’t catch my winking,”

Confused, Adara recalled the mysterious eye twitching.

“That’s what you were doing. But that still doesn’t seem to justify your actions. I appreciate you looking out for me but you know I can handle myself,” she said carefully. He swallowed and rolled his head back, releasing a dry laugh.

“You're too observant for your own good,” he said wryly, cocking his head. “I do admit that I was a bit cowardly. I was worried what my father would think if he found out I was hanging around a Hufflepuff,”

Taken aback, Adara narrowed her eyes.

“Is it really that bad to be with the likes of me?”

“No-not at all,” Luca said, eyes widening. “It's just that in my family there are severe repercussions for disobedience. But I was really worried he might actually try and get rid of you if he found out,”

She was conflicted. He did seem genuinely sorry and was looking out for her well being but why hadn’t he said so earlier?

“Is there a reason why I wasn’t told before? I get your family has expectations but I deserved an explanation,”

“I know. But that sad look in your eyes is so damn,” he said drily, pausing. “Degrading. I felt like crap seeing you look at me like that. So here I am, down to earth, saying sorry. And I know very well what your going to say,”

Adara twiddled with the bandage on her shoulder. There was no doubt he was genuinely sorry because it took a lot to get him to come down his horse.

A small grin began to form. Thank god he’d apologized- she could be proper friends with him and shove all of this away.

“Fine. I will accept your apology. But you’re right- I must say it,” she said wryly. “Is the great _Luca Malfoy_ apologizing to someone? Let alone a lowly Hufflepuff?”

He flushed and looked away.

“More like an annoying Hufflepuff,” he grumbled. Crossing her arms in protest, Adara side eyed him. Thank goodness that things were fairly back to normal. That is if you ignored the attack of the giant snake.

“As much as I love seeing you _not_ being a pompous idiot, do you have any ideas about why your family’s pets would attack me?”

“I honestly don’t know. Like I said, Lucius says you have something they want but I can’t think of what that might be. After all, if Father thought you were bad company then I think he would’ve done something _other_ than send a monster,” he said solemnly.

“Which brings me to ask, what in the hell is so special about me?” she asked resignedly. What was going on was clearly dangerous, but it was even stranger that he was helping her. She supposed at this moment he was a true friend because it was his family doing this to her and he’d had various opportunities to walk away.

Luca looked lost in thought but he carefully averted his gaze. Slowly reclining in the chair, he picked up the charred remains of his scarf.

“As much as I enjoy having these near death experiences, if you want to keep living, that is what we must find out,”

**———————————————**

Breathless, the four boys raced back to the castle.

“Shit, shit, shit,” muttered Sirius as Remus stumbled beside him. It had been way too long since Adara had left to get coffee and James didnt have the map. They’d frantically checked the trails in case she’d accidentally gotten hurt but there was no sign of her.

James prayed that she had a change of heart and decided to go back to school. He really wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something horrible had happened to her. Again.

They reached the entrance to the great hall and ignored Filch’s protests. Sirius chucked a Sparkling Slime at him for a good measure. He skidded around the corner, nearly knocking over a surprised Albus Dumbledore.

“What’s the rush boys?” he asked sternly. Crap. They needed the map now.

“Have you seen Adara?” asked Peter nervously. Sirius looked at him expectantly.

“Ms. Patil is in the hospital wing,” he answered kindly.

Alarmed, James sprinted down the corridor. What had happened to her this time?

 _No, no, no, no, no_. Thousands of scenarios flashed through his mind as he shoved the doors open, knocking over a very angry Madame Pomfrey.

“Adara,” shouted Remus. She was sitting quite calmly on a small, white cot. And next to her was Luca Malfoy.

Freezing, James directed a glare at him. Was he the reason she was in here?

Turning his attention to her, he noticed the bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Dread filled his stomach and he slowly faced Malfoy.

“What the hell did you do to her?” he said angrily, lunging forward. Remus grabbed his shirt and forced him to still.

“I believe this is where I take my leave,” he said crisply. He arose abruptly and left before they could snag him.

“What’s going on? What happened to you?” Sirius asked, worried. She smiled that god forsaken smile and his heart plummeted.

“Nothing much. I came back to the castle because it was too...slippery at the paths and on my way back I accidentally got a good whack from the Whomping Willow,” she said tiredly. James was still wary- after all, it didn’t explain why Malfoy looked about as bad as her.

“Care to explain why Malfoy was here?”

She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

“He’s my friend,” she said slowly. “He was visiting,”

“Looking like _that_? And didn’t you just fight?” interjected Remus. There was definitely something wrong, something she wasn't telling them.

“Listen. If I needed to tell you, I would. I swear on Sirius’s hair,” she said solemnly, ignoring Padfoot’s silent laughter. Shaking his head, he gave her one last scrutinizing glance.

“If you say so. You’d better not be going to class,”

She smiled grimly.

“Not if I can help it. OWLS are this year and if I don’t pass, I’m doomed,’

Resigned, James sighed.

“Fine. But be careful. It’s been a week and you’ve nearly died twice,”

She looked at him wearily and then burst out laughing.

“Do you know how stupid that sounds?” she said amusedly. Remus shook his head but joined in, Sirius following suit. Eventually, the five of them were laughing their heads off, bandaged shoulders and suspicious Malfoy’s forgotten.

**———————————————**

“We’ll visit you later, Patil,” said Sirius cheerfully. Despite her protests, Madame Pofrey had insisted she stay in bed. She only agreed because she had almost revealed what happened to her and she couldn't have the boys worrying about her.

She waved at them until they left, the doors booming as they shut.

It was quite lonely and Adara was already bored when an owl flew through the window.

“Are you here for me?” she asked kindly. It hooted, holding out it’s leg. “Thank you very much, Mr. Owl,”

Untying the parchment, she gently unfolded it, smoothing out the creases. A small smile grew on her face. It was from her father.

It had been ages since she’d last heard from him, and with a jolt she realized she might get an answer about Adaralyn Thorn.

Tracing her fingers over her father’s familiar scrawl, she began to read.

_Dar,_

_DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT investigate the matter of Adaralyn Thorn. I’m afraid by the time you read this it will be too late._

_By merely speaking that name you will place yourself in great danger. Please, please listen to us._

_DO NOT go looking for her or they will come for you._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Confused, she read it again. It contained none of the normal reports on mother’s condition or the things they’d done since they last wrote. Instead, it was a cryptic warning regarding Adaralyn Thorn.

She’d never seen her father act like this, whether it be over paper or in person. He always told her everything, even the classified scandal about the Minister taking bribes from Bulgaria.

“Great danger? Isn’t that going too far,” she murmured. All she did was see her name- nothing else. “What exactly does he know about this? And who is ‘they’,”

She re-read the last line slowly, processing each word.

_DO NOT go looking for her or they will come for you._

“Holy shit,” she said, eyes wide. Madame Pomfrey stared at her in disgust. _Go looking for her_. Her father never said looking for information. He said for _her_. Which meant she was alive. Adaralyn Thorn was alive.

Yet Adara still didn’t understand who was ‘they’. Regardless, she stared at the letter in a mixture of horror and awe. Whether she liked it or not, her father clearly knew things about this.

Realization flooded across her face. What if the information he had on Adaralyn Thorn was the reason Luca’s family attacked her? She needed to tell him now. That his friend is alive and that this may be the very reason the serpent went after them.

“Think, Adara, think,” she whispered. What class would he have now? He always headed down the third staircase after potion’s which meant….

“Herbology,”

Scrambling out of the covers, she grabbed her wand. It was time to pay Oakley a visit.

**———————————————**

Three minutes later, Adara had crept quietly out of the hospital wing before Pomfrey had noticed. She was now heading for the greenhouses, praying Peeves wouldn’t find her.

The cold air made her regret the linen pajamas issued by the school. Shivering, she ran quietly through the grass over to greenhouse three. The letter was clenched tightly in her fist.

As she approached, she could make out various students milling around the interior. _There_. She spotted Luca in the corner, carefully harvesting Snarglepuff venom. But how was she going to get his attention?

Struck with an idea, she picked up a handful of stones from the ground. Keeping her head low Adara snuck over to where he was standing, trying to avoid being spotted. If she was it would be game over.

Nestling herself between two bushes, she carefully levitated several stones and thrust him against the window where he was standing on the other side. He kept working, oblivious, but his head shot up in surprise when he saw the third. Confused, he looked down and his eyes widened in recognition.

“I need to use the bathroom, Professor Oakley,” called Luca, muffled by the thick panes. He ran outside and knelt in front of her, slightly annoyed.

“What the hell is it? You know very well that this is my favorite class but I don’t think you would pull me out just for kicks,”

“It’s important,” she hissed, smoothing out the parchment. “Read. It’s a letter from my father,”

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but complied, reading over his messy scrawl. After reading, he joined her, crouching in the mud. Luca blinked his eyes a few times in shock and stared at the letter.

“By Morgan’s Feathers, what is going on- couldn’t you have shown this to me later?” he said sharply. Adara snatched the paper back, shoving it in her pocket.

“Don’t you get it? The last line- do not go looking for her. For her. That means your precious Adaralyn Thorn is alive,”

He looked at her, sadness riddled across his face.

“That's impossible-,”

“No, it isn’t. I think this may be the reason why your dad’s after me. Because my father knows that she’s alive and so maybe I do too,” she snapped, challenging his stare. Sighing, he wrapped one of his arms lazily around his knee.

“Say this isn’t false hope. What do we do then?”

“Why we find her of course,” she said wryly, cocking an eyebrow. He looked at her with disbelief, gesturing at the letter.

“It says you’ll get hurt,”

“I don’t give a crap right now. The point is, we can find your friend. Why are you so against it?”

He met her eyes and the emerald green pierced her very soul.

“Because I can’t lose you just to find a fleeting idea,”

**———————————————**

Reclining in a chair, the young man smiled quietly. His skin was pale, a sharp contrast against his black hair, falling into his eyes.

You could call him handsome but that would be unfair to all the other men in the world. He was beautiful yet cruel, the most deadly of them all.

“Would you look at that,” he said lazily, a parchment dangling from a ringed hand. “The Malfoy’s acted without permission,”

“Yes, master,” squeaked the house elf.

“Then I believe it’s my turn to greet my darling fiancé,”

**[EXTRA:HEADCANONS]———————————**

James, Sirus and the Potter’s were at the grocery store. Sirius was staying over for the summer because Walburga had kicked him out again.

“Are these your sons?” asked the lady at checkout curiously. Embarrassed, Sirius flushed and looked at his shoes.

“Yes. Yes they are,” said Mrs. Potter proudly. Sirius was filled with happiness. A small smile formed. She hadn’t even given it a second thought.

**———————————————**

“Are you saying I have to do anything Remus does? What if he jumps off a cliff?” asked James nervously. He had just completed his latest prank and now here he was in McGonagall’s office at two in the morning.

“If Mr. Lupin were to jump off a cliff, he would’ve done his due diligence regarding the height of the cliff, the depth of the water and the angle of entry,” she said primly, folding her hands. “So by all means, If Mr. Lupin jumps of a cliff or chooses not to put a Niffler in Filch’s office, go ahead,”

Speechless, James looked at her in shock. Minerva sighed and reluctantly gestured at the tin of biscuits.

**_Thank you my glorious readers for staying with me!_ **


	12. Ch. 12- Thoughts

The next few months seemed to pass by in a flash. Dumbledore surprisingly hadn’t peppered her with questions, merely asking her if she was alright. It was a tad suspicious but she didn’t question it.

Meanwhile, Luca’s father hadn’t done anything else but Luca always made sure she was never alone. It was to the point where the boys worried he was stalking her after she found him sleeping outside her dormitory.

“I appreciate your concern but I’m fine,” she would tell him gently, over and over.

To her hidden delight, all of her upcoming prefect shifts were with Luca. They spent hours curled up in window alcoves, talking about a multitude of things while laughing late into the night. Last week he’d given her his jacket and hugged her for three hours straight when she told him she was cold. They had been blushing like mad and Adara didn’t know what to do while Luca mumbled how she couldn’t take care of herself.

He was...different from the Marauders in the sense that he was so collected and careful. Yet despite his feigned indifference towards her, he always did the smallest things that proved he was much more observant and caring then she assumed. The boys really didn't like him, especially James, but she didn’t care. When they had to pick partners again in Transfiguration, she turned to him first thing, even waving down Remus’s offers. They were friends in the truest sense and there was no way anyone could disagree.

After all, all the proof was in his expression. It was a rarity before but now he smiled whenever he saw her. It was a beautiful, small thing that blinded her. His expression was soft when he smiled and she always marveled at how peaceful and relaxed he seemed when it came out. Especially when he told her that he only did it with her- that caused her to drop her textbook in her lap while her heart skipped several beats.

Yet it went away when she brought up the subject of Adaralyn Thorn. He clearly didn't want to dive deeper but she was really curious. It had become a taboo, a forbidden thing, an uncrossable line.

Regardless, it was the end of November and preparations for the Yule Ball were starting. Hogwarts had become the epitome of activity and all the girls in her house had no idea who to ask. To everyone’s disappointment, Professor Dumbledore announced that some Ministry officials would be attending instead of students from other schools. She had been looking forward to that but grew excited when he added that you were to dress in colors of the house you attend with. A lot of the people in her house loved making things but they loved shopping even more. Marissa and her were already planning a trip.

“Penny for your thoughts?” offered Malfoy as they strode through the corridor. She looked up, startled.

“Sorry,” she apologized, flushing. “I was thinking about the ball,”

He stiffened slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t suppose you have someone in mind,” he said in a strangled manner. She stopped abruptly and looked at him appalled. Was that _jealousy_? She highly doubted it but what if…

_Shut up_ , she scolded her brain. But the damage was already done- images of Malfoy dancing with her, twirling her around, _kissing_ her even whirled through her mind.

Slapping herself in the face to silence the unwanted thoughts, Luca grabbed her hand.

“Are you trying to knock yourself out? We're going to be late to Charms and then your boyfriends will kill me,” he said gravely, pulling her through the crowds of students.

She shook her head with a tired smile.

“They’re not my boyfriends,”

 _If anything they’ll kill_ me _if they found out I was thinking about taking you to the dance._

——————————————-

 _Shit_. Luca ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair, relaxing his muscles. Showers were one of his favorite coping mechanisms when he was stressed so here he was, relishing the jet of hot water. The steam swirled thickly along his torso and he ignored the hopeful stares of girls trying to catch a glimpse. Parkinson and the others quite literally memorized his schedule and always tried to peek through the crack in the door.

“Bug off,” he yelled angrily. Sighing, he slumped against the wall. Leaning his head back, he remained still, allowing the water to run down his face.

He’d barely made it to Oakley’s class on time after walking her to Charms. They’d re-potted an unruly species of fauna and he’d gotten mud on his clothes. Yet that wasn’t the only reason he had run up to the prefect's bathroom.

The ball was in two weeks and he didn't know who to take now. When Dumbledore said Ministry officials, that would have to include his father because he was in the Prime Minister’s cabinet.

He smirked bitterly, clenching his jaw. Of course when he finally, truly wanted something his father had to ruin it. He didn't want to put up with him, especially after he sent the guardians after Adara.

This was supposed to be his year, his time without Lucius reporting every little thing to Father. Because he knew very well that he wouldn’t approve of his date.

He angled his face towards the mermaid who giggled flirtatiously.

He was going to ask Adara. _Adara_.

A small smile broke out onto his face which he quickly covered. God, her name was worse than Adaralyn’s. Out of all those other Slytherin girls whom he knew would be glad to go with him, he trusted her. And unlike his family, he valued friends more then status but it was still hard for him.

And now, he had no idea if he could take her at all. Luca wanted to ask her despite Father’s possible presence but what if she was already going with someone?

He roughly turned off the tap and sank to his knees, watching the giant tub drain in mesmerizing circles.

“Who am I kidding?” he muttered darkly. “It’s too dangerous with Father coming. Besides why in the hell would she want to go with someone like me?”

——————————————-

“Why are you reaching for another coffee?” demanded Sirius, wrapping his arm leisurely around his shoulder. Ignoring him, Adara dutifully sipped her beverage. Between the boys and Luca, she had almost no time for homework. If she wanted to get good grades, she needed the extra boost.

“Forget that. I want to know who you're taking to the ball,” she said slyly.

“Me? I’ve got my date ready to go,”

“Who?” demanded James with delight. Remus stumbled, nearly dropping his books.

“It’s a surprise you dummies,” he huffed, reaching for Moony. The two were bundled in Sirius’s embrace as they tried to make their way down the corridor.

“What about you, James?” Adara asked, muffled by Sirius’s arm. He knitted his eyebrows together in thought and shook his head sadly.

“I...I don’t know how to ask her,”

Horrified, the three looked at him in confusion.

“What the hell, Prongs. You're the most popular, suavest dork of us all,” said Remus, puzzled.

“He’s right, James. You have the best social skills,” added Peter

Rolling her eyes, Adara shoved her way out from Sirius’s hug and stood in front of him, giving James a once-over. Despite his disheveled appearance, anyone could tell he was a catch. Yet the only things that ran through her mind was how sweet and funny he was.

“For Merlin’s sake,” she barked, causing the three to flinch. “You're the sweetest, most charismatic idiot in the world. Go get the mystery lady and charm her socks off. Cause if she doesn't like you, I’m going to beat her up,”

All was still for a moment until James doubled over laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Adara demanded.

“Sorry-,” he paused, catching his breath. “Thank you for your speech. As much as it would be interesting to see, I don't think you can beat up said person,”

Sighing, Adara tiredly sipped her coffee.

“I’ll meet your woman soon enough. In the meantime, I’m going to head back to my common room,”

She waved goodbye as the three dramatically cried at her departure. Before she turned the corner, she looked back, exasperated.

“Do shut up, will you? You look like idiots doing that,”

“Love you too,” Sirius called.

——————————————-

Back in the common room, James headed up the stairs.

“I’ll join you guys in a minute,” he said quickly before disappearing through the archway.

Once through, he fell onto the bed, looking up at the canopy. _Beat her up_. Scoffing, he allowed a small smirk to grow across his face.

She would never understand. Because he had a secret, something even Sirius didn’t know.

The day in potions when Slughorn had brewed Amortentia, he smelled lilies. He of course knew he would because he’d been in love with Evans since first-year. But there was a new scent, a scent of dark roast, chocolate chip cookies and this unexplainable warmth that overpowered the others- including Lily’s.

He thought the love he’d always felt for her was brotherly but this, this proved everything wrong.

And it scared the hell out of him.

——————————————-

Crouching in the passage, Adara vacantly stared at a small cactus. The pot was painted beautifully but the end of it was chipped- Tonks had dropped it when they were decorating.

She was sitting quietly on the stairs to her room because she wanted to be alone. Thoughts of her father’s mysterious letter, Adaralyn Thorn and the giant fire-breathing serpent danced across the forefront of her mind. On top of that, she now had to worry about boys.

Especially Luca Malfoy.

Sighing, she buried her face into her arms, hugging her knees closer. Before her mother contracted Lung Seed, she would give Adara a hug in the morning and one before bed.

It was childish but after she was quarantined, Adara would often hold her knees to mimic her mother’s warmth when she was stressed.

Now her brain was about to overheat from information. She didn't know what to think of Luca and her emotions were a mess. He was a good friend but terribly handsome and oftentimes did things that made her feel like she was about to have a heart attack.

“What am I going to do?” she sighed, directing her conversation to the cactus. Squishing her face against her neck, she made her voice different as if to resemble the plant. “Well, Adara. I think you should find a date to the ball and forget about all this horrible, dangerous stuff,”

Snorting she shook her head.

“Who am I kidding?” she whispered. Adara knew that there was some messed up stuff happening to her and she wasn't sure if she could be with a boy after what happened last year. The Marauders were a possibility but she knew that despite there denial, they were more popular then they thought. Yet there was no other boy she felt safe with, who she would be comfortable with and truly enjoy herself.

Except for one.

——————————————-

Remus Lupin really wished he had memorized the route to the Fire Whisky stash a while back. Now here he was, lost, sitting in the library, trying to still his thoughts.

That stupid conversation about ball dates replayed through his mind and he slammed his head against the table.

“You promised,” he muttered softly. This week before the stupidly lovable Sirius Black swore that he would reveal their relationship at the Yule ball. But he hadn’t told him anything so the idea of him taking someone else, the boy who he promised to love forever finding a silly girl to impress his family was just too much. For the Sirius he knew wouldn’t care about breaking stereotypes- he would care about _him_.

He didn't know what to do anymore and he really was getting tired of hiding his relationship with him.

He knew it was for his sake because his family would go mad if they found out but at the very least Remus had been hoping for an explanation before he did something like this.

Now he had tossed him aside carelessly, not even bothering to talk to him.

“Think,” he uttered harshly, putting his emotions in check. Rationalizing was what he did best so that’s what he would do.

No one, not even his best friend knew about this. According to various psychology books, stress relief is often associated with conversation. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Sirius so the next best thing would be her.

Tomorrow he will tell Adara.

——————————————-

_Love. A horrible conundrum. Why may you ask? For one must take the time to find it..._

scratched Kylo Valina.

It was precisely eleven o’clock as the carriage pulled along on the outskirts of London, his only company the paper and the quill. To pass time, he put his thoughts onto parchment like he always had. It was soothing in a way, and the familiar rhythm helped calm his thoughts.

The flickering lamp light was his friend as he paused, reading over his work.

Sighing, he rubbed his chin before looking down.

“What a foolish notion,” he said quietly despite the fact that he was alone. “Love, that is. Yet I can’t seem to get it out of my head that I could potentially feel that way for Adaralyn,”

He turned his head to the window. The last time he’d seen her was when he was eight, when the man took her away. It was really thanks to her he was in this position but the prospect of meeting her on the 25th made his stomach churn.

Coming to reality, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, appalled.

“Am I actually nervous about meeting someone?” he questioned, smirking. A pale face with silky black hair and piercing, violet eyes greeted him.

It was quite amusing to him for he had no problem standing in front of the most noble families in Europe but struggled with...teenage girls? He had to be going insane unless he was experiencing another part of infernal puberty. Maybe he was partially nervous because he wanted her to like him.

Maybe because he had experienced everything but the emotion of love, the feeling of happiness and joy. Maybe he was letting himself hope that for once in his life, someone wouldn’t fear him but cherish him with no ill intent.

He only remembered her warm skin and dark hair and those eyes, those bright eyes filled with light.

Kylo wondered if they changed.

The carriage stopped in front of a white mansion. Clenching his jaw, he took in a deep breath.

“You are Kylo Valina, the youngest Magistrate of the Guild and you fear nothing,”

**[EXTRA: HEADCANON]————————**

It’s currently 3 am in the dorm and Remus is sick and tired of their jabbering. The two were at first arguing what tattoo would be the coolest but now decided to see what would happen if the chosen animals fought.

“You're being ridiculous. A Thestral would absolutely win,” argued Sirius.

“Are you kidding me? A Hippogriff is way stronger. Besides, a Thestral is all skin and bones- it would snap in half with the first kick,” James responded coolly. Remus groaned, pressing his face into his pillow. He really envied Peter’s ability to sleep heavily.

“They’re invisible. If you can’t see it, then you can’t hit it,”

“Come on now Pad’s, they have to kill to eat everyday-,”

Remus had enough. Suddenly, he sat up, interrupting their debate.

“Wait, wait- do you guys hear that,” he whispered. They looked at him in surprise.

“What-,”

“Shh. Listen,” he murmured, a smile stretching across his face. He laid down, readjusting his position as the two craned their ears in silence.

“I don't hear anything,” said James blankly after a few minutes.

“I know and it’s glorious. Now go to SLEEP,”

**_Thank you to all of you wonderful readers! I know there isn’t many but it makes my day knowing that someone has seen this work. Apologies for the late update- I had a busy holiday_ **

**_Enjoy!_ **

**_-darkist_ **


	13. Ch. 13- Confessions

_Meet me in the library in 20_

Adara blinked her eyes in confusion. It was the next morning and red, smoky letters were hovering in front of her. Realization dawned on her face as she remembered her and Remus’s message system. Last year they’d challenged each other to read an entire section of the library. It was a daunting yet enjoyable task- she grew up without much access to wizarding content.

As a result of all that reading, they came across the Smoke ‘o Letter incantation. It was a series of charms used a while back to send messages. Upon discovery, the two had gleefully experimented with it and it remained their secret ever since.

“It’s so early,” she groaned, collapsing back onto her blanket. The sun streamed through her windows and she shielded her eyes in dismay. It was probably around six o’clock. Sighing, she reluctantly pulled on her clothes. Although she hated getting up early, Remus wouldn’t disturb her unless it was important. He valued his sleep more than she did.

Swiping a hairbrush from Marissa’s side table, she quickly brushed her long, tangled hair in a desperate attempt to tame it. If Adara had to wander around the castle at this time of day, she would at least do it with dignity.

“See you later Mari,” she whispered, looking fondly upon her sleeping friend.

Rushing down the stairs with her book bag in hand, she swiped a coffee from Amos’s hand. He was still studying for NEWTS and was tiredly making a drink.

“Wha-,” he started, looking at her in disbelief.

“Sorry!”

She ran out of the common room and into the corridor. Taking a sip, she grimaced. Light roast. Only wimps drank that.

“Sorry Remus,” she muttered wryly. “I’ll be there in ten,”

* * *

Remus John Lupin was nervously pacing in the empty library. His hands were stiffly clasped behind his back, his face growing paler by the minute. His chest felt so tight he could hardly breathe.

“What have you done, you idiot,” he muttered in despair. Adara would be here in twenty minutes and he was about to lose his mind. If only he hadn’t asked her to come.

_Shut up,_ he told his brain. _It is scientifically proven that this will work._

Exhaling, he fell into the armchair. Arithmancy wouldn’t be able to predict the outcome of this.

Raising his arm, he checked his watch. _Ten minutes_.

Yet fate seemed to hate him today because there she was, stumbling into the library balancing various books and a cup of coffee. His brilliant, frazzled, loving friend. Despite his looming predicament, he smiled at the sight of her. She was always there for him. _But who knew if she will be after this_.

“What’s going on, Patil? I thought I said 20 minutes?”

“Twenty?” she scoffed, sitting down across from him. “Remus Lupin, the man who will scream bloody murder if you attemp to wake him up before eight o’clock sharp is awake at 6 in the morning. Without coffee, I may add. So this is either very important to you or a prank,”

Satisfied with her explanation, she raised her eyebrow expectantly. He grimaced. She looked so much like McGonagall when she did that.

“Regardless, thanks for being here. I know it’s no easy feat for you to get up early after your patrols with Luca” he said tiredly. Yet a faint color was spreading across her cheeks. Was she blushing? Yet soon her face was so flushed that it was impossible to say so otherwise.

But why would she blush about that? _Unless_...

“You like him!” he accused with delight. He practically jumped forward in his seat, a scandalized expression written across his face.

“No, I-,” she began, horrified, but her face gave it away. Remus smirked. She was not getting out of this. James and Sirius would stop here but he had no qualms.

“Spill,” he demanded, ignoring her protests.

“I thought we were supposed to discuss your life issues,” she retorted, her face practically a tomato. Remus shook his head slowly. Life issues would have to wait for a moment- this was too good of an opportunity to pass by.

This time he cocked an eyebrow, impatiently tapping his foot. Arms crossed, the unruly, exhausted Hufflepuff sighed.

“Why are you so good at this?”

“Possibly because you’re my best friend and I can read you like a book,”

She crossed her arms begrudgingly.

“I don’t even know if I like him. I mean, I think I do?” she confessed, confusion seeping through. Remus bit back a smile.

“Here’s a foolproof method. Do you ever think about f-,”

“NO,” she yelled, half standing. Her eyes were wide but once again, her face betrayed her.

He began to laugh, to which she furiously smacked him.

“Remus John Lupin how dare you suggest such vulgar things,”

“Did that help?” he asked, his grin fading. In exchange, her small, sweet smile appeared.

“Yes it did- _not_ the second question,” she added quickly. “But I do believe it’s your turn. Otherwise you’d be getting your beauty sleep,”

He tensed, his mood shifting to serious. Sirius. Sighing, he dropped his face into his palms. Ugh, he was hopeless.

“Remus? Everything alright?”

He jolted upwards, his face reddening. Adara’s eyebrows rose- she was practically identical to McGonagall now. That is until a knowing, despicable smile crept across her face.

“Would you look at that? I highly doubt I’m wrong. Is our lovely, single Lupin having girl troubles?” she said wickedly, a glint appearing. He didn’t return her smile, instead lowering his head even further .

“Merlins beard, I’m actually right?” she said, her eyes widening. “I was bluffing,”

He looked at her drily. _Should I tell her now?_

_But what if she hates you. What if she thinks your disgusting?_

That small voice would never leave him alone. It was always there, sleeping, waiting to spring awake. _What if they hate you for being a werewolf?_ It had said two years ago. It fueled his fears, his doubts, causing him to run from everyone, run away from the truth. Until a group of boys and two ferocious girls walked up to him and stayed by his side ever since. Especially one.

Taking in a shaky breath, he tried to calm.

The voice had been wrong then. So what if it was now?

“Damnit,” he said, frustrated. Adara gave him a concerned look but he brushed it away.

She was the first to know about him becoming a werewolf. On that day he’d barely worked up the courage to tell her in the library, she didn’t laugh or scream or call him a monster. Instead she simply stood up and left. At first he’d thought she hated him, which almost caused him to cry, to scream, to give that small voice but she returned carrying a big, musty book in her arms.

“This ought to help,” she’d said knowingly, smiling. That day was the first day he felt like he could freely breath.

Yet he had no idea as to how he would feel about this. His knuckles went white, his body tensed.

“Not a girl,” he said quietly. She looked at him, confused.

“What do yo…,” she started, her voice trailing off in realization. _Here it comes_ , he thought, bracing himself.

Would she call him disgusting?

Or tell the whole school?

He drew himself in tighter, waiting for her verdict.

Yet once again, she surprised him.

“Why didn’t you say that before? So who’s the luc-,”

“You're not disgusted?” he interrupted, confused.

“Are you stupid? I’m just mad you didn’t correct anything earlier. Why the hell would I be disgusted? You're my best friend,” she said firmly.

At that moment, Remus Lupin allowed a smile to creep across his face. _She doesn’t hate you._

“You don’t hate me,” he said to himself, bewildered.

“Were you expecting me to act like an old, conservative prick? It’s the 20th century for god's sake. You're not going to be burned at the stake. You love who you love,” she said fiercely. Her coffee lay forgotten on the floor.

“I don’t deserve you,”

“Damn right. Now are you going to tell me the guy? My foot’s falling asleep and my coffee’s gone cold,”

He inhaled, reclining slowly. He felt like he could breathe again. Meeting her eyes, he grinned unapologetically.

“So I may have forgotten to tell you I’ve been dating Sirius for a year….,”

* * *

The pair talked for the next two hours. Transfiguration started at ten today so they had plenty of time.

Twice Adara has _Accioed_ cups of steaming coffee over, sipping as she listened to Remus’s woes.

However, Adara was mad. Very mad.

For she was too stupid to realize two of her closest friends had been together for an entire year. Remus had claimed that Sirius would be dead if his family found out but she suspected that there was more to it.

Yet she was more upset when he confessed his issue about the Yule Ball. The Sirius she knew would never ditch someone like that but if he was, then Adara would have to take action.

“How about I beat up his date so you can take him?” she offered hopefully. Remus groaned to which she laughed. “Seriously though. I highly suggest you talk to him- miscommunication will otherwise be your downfall,”

He smiled sadly.

“But what if he says n-,”

“Listen to me Remus. You don’t know until you try,” she said tiredly. He’d always been like this- afraid of rejection. She didn't blame him. Being a werewolf only contributed to this fear. However, there was a certain point that shouldn’t be crossed. If he lives like this for the rest of his life, he’s going to get nowhere.

Remus looked at her resignedly.

“As much as I don’t want to, I suppose that is the best course of action,”

“You bet it is,”

He smiled, shaking his head. She was glad to see him looking a bit more like his usual self. “Mission accomplished,” she whispered to herself.

“Oh no,” Remus said with delight. “Your mission is far from over. We are now going to figure out how to get Luca to go to the ball with you,”

Appalled, Adara downed the last of her coffee.

“Are you insane? That Is never going to happen in a million years,”

“You don’t know until you try,” he quoted triumphantly. Adara rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’re clearly in love with him and if he doesn't go with you I’ll hex his underpants to turn see-through,”

She looked at him with outrage.

“No more hexing Inno-,”

“Innocent? Remember what the last Malfoy did to you. If he doesn’t treat you properly his underpants will be the least of his concerns,” he said grimly. Adara bowed her head, clasping her wrist. There was no way to deny what he said. However, as hard as he was to figure out, she knew one thing for sure.

“He’s not like Lucius,” she said quietly. He looked at her solemnly, silently summoning another cup of dark roast. She accepted it gratefully as he began to speak.

“I know. And that’s why I’m giving him a chance. So I highly recommend you take this chance to go with him to the ball. Because it’s not me you need to prove his worth to,”

“But James,” she finished softly. “He’s going to flip out, isn’t he?”

“Exactly. Which is why we need to give this our all- otherwise you have no possibility of a future relationship,”

To that Adara promptly threw a pillow at him.

* * *

A pair of black shoes clicked against the cold marble.

It was shining and all of the portraits in the hall had been wrapped with ribbons and such. Rare artifacts were displayed on the walls, glimmering in the moonlight.

To this Kylo Valina smirked. _All this decadence for me._

For him indeed.

He leisurely made his way into the ballroom, examining the crowd of royalty. Today was a Red Court meeting and so none of the Silver’s or the Nobles were here. He knew that everyone here despised him, hated him for his age but he didn’t mind. If this was what was necessary to keep control of his power, it wouldn’t matter.

Royalty was classified by the age of the family and the purity of the blood. The Malfoy’s, the Black’s and the Thorn’s were the most powerful families in Britain. In fact, Kylo Valina represented the entire branch of Great Britain. The disappearance of Adaralyn was unprecedented but it worked splendidly for him.

As her fiancé, he would be the next in line for the throne since the Thorn’s have held the chair position for centuries.

Yet the other families disrespected him, looked down on him when he assumed power.

_He’s not one of them._

But that was resolved after crippling the most powerful wizard in the Court in a duel. 

Now there were no more complaints.

However, he could feel the whispers from the purebloods decked in jewels and their finest robes. His fist tightened and he abruptly strode up to the throne, reclining lazily.

The attendant dutifully placed the circlet of thorns on his head.

This was his throne and no one would tell him otherwise.

Not even the purple-faced Abraxos Malfoy who was furiously striding towards him.

* * *

“Argus Filch,” purred the man. “Have you found the culprit?”

He shuddered, trying to look away from his twisting blue eyes with no avail.

“Not yet sir,” Filch squeaked. _This is dangerous._ He looked over to Ms. Norris who sat on his lap, sleeping. _Traitorous beast._

But Argus Filch had said the wrong thing.

“What do you mean ‘not yet’? I told you to do this weeks ago?” he roared, his eyes cloudy and wild. He flicked his wand and suddenly Argus was thrown backwards, banging into the bookcase.

“Sir, please, I promise to try harder,” pleaded Filch desperately as a sharp pain shot up his torso. To his horror, a snake had appeared under his shirt and bit him. He screamed, trying to get it off.

“That is not g-,” started the man. However, an odd change came over him. He blinked his eyes, examining his wand and then looking at Filch who seemed to be hitting the snake with a table while gasping in pain.

“Apologies,” he said calmly. “I’m afraid I let Naga run wild,”

Argus Filch writhed on the floor in pain, oblivious to his speech.

“Help…..Please,” he croaked. The man merely smiled, tossing him a bottle of Dittany.

“This is your punishment. Help yourself. If you do not tell me the culprit in the next twenty-four hours I will kill you,”

[EXTRA: HEADCANON]——————-

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were in Hogsmeade. Remus had gone to the bathroom, promising to meet them in the square. He was returning, carrying several candies and finally spotted the familiar shock of red hair.

“Lily! Have you heard from Sirius,” he asked, running over.

“I left him with James to get a butterbeer,” she said nonchalantly. Yet she must have realized the enormity of the situation as the two met each other's eyes.

“Everything in that sentence does not work,” he said in horror. Without any words needed, the pair immediately ran towards the Three Broomsticks.

Why may you ask?

Because there were red and gold fireworks exploding off of the roof.

* * *

Sirius was at home for the break and was writing a letter to James.

Regulus, that git, had been breathing over his shoulder for over an hour in case he ran off again.

_Deer James,_ he began. Suddenly his brother leaned down.

“I don't know what you’ve been learning but I’m sure it’s ‘dear’,” he said coolly.

“No it isn’t,” Sirius snapped.

_Deer James,_

_My brother’s being a pompous arse…_

“I’m going to kill you,” muttered Regulaus.

_Deer James,_

_My brother’s being a pompous arse who apparently plans to murder me. If I don’t see you again, please release the images of him drooling I sent you to his beloved girlfriend..._

Regulus turned white and began to sputter to which Sirius mischievously flicked his wand and caused his darling brother to shut up.


	14. Ch. 14- Bravery(Pt. 1)

"Abraxas," drawled Kylo. "I presume you have something to say?"

The Magistrate was sprawled across the throne, his leg and arm dangling lazily off the edge. The circlet of thorns was tilted precariously, a bemused expression on his face.

Abraxas Malfoy spluttered before bowing in a forced manner. This smug bastard was the worst thing that came into his life. Only hours ago had a red parchment been sent, informing him of his decided appearance at the Yule Ball. He was no fool of course but Valina should not have intervened.

"My Lord, what do you think you're playing at? You're a mere fif-,"

"Let me remind you that you were the one who attacked her, provoking that man. You're lucky I've kept you alive after that stunt," he interrupted, his voice growing dangerously quiet. He stiffened slightly- he may have prodded a nerve too hard. It was well known how much he hated being looked down on because of his age.

"Give me a chance to fix it," Abraxas said harshly. This was his only opportunity before the gala which was only months away.

"I'm not an idiot. We all know," he started, sweeping his arm across the clusters of royals, "That you want the throne. If I don't marry the heiress before the Chairman's Gala, which is this year, you have the right to challenge the crown,"

His grip on his cane tightened in disdain. He hadn't expected him to catch on so quickly. Yet if all went according to plan, none of this would matter.

"Now the only thing you've done is anger that man, who may I remind you, killed half of us in years past. Worst of all, you and your filthy son laid your hands against her," he added, meeting him dead in the eye.

Abraxas stilled. He knew that the boy only decided to attend the ball because of his actions but it would look foolish on his part if the others discovered his motive.

"I believe, Abraxas Malfoy, that if you make one more move I'll have you convicted of high treason. After all, didn't I make explicit orders for no one to approach the girl, Him or tell your predecessors of her existence?" he said mockingly, feigning innocence.

Clenching his jaw, Abraxas stiffly bowed again. He spun on a heel and began to walk towards Walburga. He hated that child more than anything. How dare he try to give orders to the second most powerful man in Britain, a man nearly four times his age.

He would put him in his place eventually but he needed to be careful now. Valina's position would be undermined if the others found out about why he's going but it would harm him as well. Some of the royals liked him more than others though the big issue would be the Thorn's and Calista's. On top of that, if his incompetent child didn't choose a respectable date they would be in position of mockery. Unless he could pin the attention on the Black's son.

Although he didn't have much love for his pathetic excuse of a kid, he would need to be warned.

* * *

"Cookie?" offered Adara. Luca was walking with her, arm in arm, down a musty corridor. Days ago McGonagall had found them in a niche, laughing with various textbooks. She flatly informed them that they were to physically stand up and patrol the corridors or risk being dismissed from their duties.

She had been feeling rather sleepy for a while and despite Luca's confusion and horror, she linked her arm with his and leaned against him. He helped her shuffle forward, occasionally complaining about her being a heavy burden.

No one was around and so she hadn't been shoved off yet but she knew that he would if another student showed up.

"What type?" he grouched. She poked him, sighing. He sounded like he was still bitter about _that._

"I'm sorry, alright. But that wasn't cheating," she said defiantly. They'd played a round of Wizard Chess by which Luca insisted she went first because he'd taken private lessons for years. Seven, to be exact. Yet she somehow managed to beat him three times in a row and his poor ego couldn't take it.

He looked down at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow. Some of his hair was falling into his eyes and she almost blushed at his gaze. Right, cookie flavors.

"It's a double chocolate chip," she said.

_Stop reddening, neck_. Their relationship with each other was great, other than the fact that she seemed to melt when he looked in her direction.

_I like him._

_I like him and I really want him to ask me to the ball because I'm a coward._

Shaking it off, she wordlessly handed him the bag of cookies to which he gladly began eating.

"What?" he asked defensively, his voice muffled by his chewing. She'd stifled a laugh at the way he ate so eagerly.

"It seems like you're being starved. Is three meals a day not enough for you? Or do you need to eat all fifteen of my cookies as well?" she teased. He stiffened, blushing.

It was so easy to make him do that to the point where it was second nature.

"Do you want one?" he said quietly, extending his hand. He had turned his neck to hide his face. She accepted the treat gracefully. Coming from him, that was a big gesture.

"Thank you but are you sure-,"

"Eat the damn cookie or I'll dump water on your head,"

The two stumbled down the corridor, Adara pushing him away from her before he could actually conjure water, flushing as he laughed.

_I really like him and I want him to ask me to the ball because I'm afraid of what will happen if I try._

* * *

The moon had risen, casting a soft glow across the dorm. All was quiet with the exception of Carrow's snoring. Luca lay on top of his blankets, sprawled across the bed. Ripples of green from the lake washed over the room, bathing him in an eerie light. Yet this was his home. The lights others called eerie were fascinating to him- they were caused by a strain of rare algae. Paired with the snoring and soft swishing of the lake creatures, he was feeling drowsy himself.

_Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!_

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. She was so freaking cute.

It was long past the end of their shift and Luca was lying in bed, smoky letters dancing in front of him. He'd been messaging her for over half an hour, hers outlined in bright, sunshine yellow while his were an emerald green. She'd shown him this system only hours ago and they'd become obsessed. He lazily drew letters in the air, watching them join the queue above.

_Don't say silly things like that. Are you two?_

He sighed, quickly adding another message.

_Nevertheless, have pleasant dreams._

Task complete, he vanished the letters and set down his wand. She had no idea how hard her stupidly adorable messages affected him. He swallowed, pressing his head into the pillow.

She had become a vital source of happiness, a drug that he couldn't imagine withdrawing from.

_So why won't you ask her to the ball, you idiot?_ He looked at his sleeping classmates resentfully.

That was why.

Because unlike her, he had to maintain a position. Otherwise he would have to face the wrath of the entire pure-blood world, worst of all his father.

Who was now going to the Yule Ball.

Clenching his jaw, he pushed his hair back in frustration. He wasn't stupid- he knew he had caught feelings for her. Feelings he had tried to get rid of on more then one occasion but failed horribly.

He wanted to take her so badly but he doubted she would accept him. He was surprised that she'd managed to tolerate his surliness for so long.

_Stop_. Why couldn't he stop making excuses? Stop running from his problems, stop burying the truth.

_The truth is I'm a coward. And she knows it_. He smiled darkly. Ever since they'd become close, he would push her away whenever other Slytherin's grew near. He hated himself for it but he couldn't let Father or the others find out. It was partly for her own protection but he knew it was another excuse. Yet worst of all, he saw that look in her eyes whenever she complied, that horrible sweet, sad smile that his brother had created.

"How do I fix this?" he whispered tiredly. "How do I show her I'm not a broken coward?"

He regarded the small, embroidered yellow sachet under his night stand. She had given him the cookie bag with hand stitched bumblebees. Luca let out a shaky breath. He owed her for everything his family had done to her. Even if she rejected him, he at the very least needed to try. He couldn't run anymore.

The opposite of being a coward was being brave. Remus, Sirius and James were brave yet extremely reckless. He wasn't like that. He wasn't put in Slytherin for hasty acts of bravery. He was put here because he was cunning.

Tomorrow he would try to defy society in his own way. Not loud and dangerous but in the style he preferred. He was so sick and tired of running and hiding all because of expectations.

_Forget sleep_ , he reasoned grimly whilst sitting up. He was going to make the best plan of all time. To ask a girl to be his date. And defy everything he's ever known on the side.

"God, you're hopeless," he groaned, reaching for his quill. Sighing, he clumsily accioed a coffee. Adara was much better at that then him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Attention staff and students," boomed Dumbledore. The Great Hall fell into a hushed silence, whispers of conversation falling away. Adara looked up curiously from her plate of eggs, not bothering to look at Peter who was balancing a sausage on his nose to the others' amusement.

"As all of you know, the Yule Ball is in three days' time. Very high ranking Ministry officials will be attending and so I recommend you all be on your best behavior. Remember, you represent this school. Any shame one causes will disgrace our entire institution. But enough seriousness," he said, releasing a small smile. Fawkes swooped in through the window and perched on his shoulder.

"As a twist, the faculty decided that instead of the traditional dress robes, students will wear something different. To represent our school pride and community, you will dress to represent the house of your chosen partner and yourself,"

The room broke into murmurs of excitement. Adara let out an internal groan. Now she _really_ needed to find a way to make sure Luca would go with her because yesterday she had a moment of weakness. Before she went to sleep, she ordered this wonderful velvet, dark green dress with an open back. Adara had fallen in love with it at first sight and wanted to wear it before the announcement. However, with the new rule of house colors she would end up wasting 700 galleons if she didn't go with a Slytherin. And she might've saved some money if it didn't have an enchanted, gold snake that would lay on her spine, holding the dress together. Either Malfoy or risk getting yelled at by Father. She sighed, trying to suppress the wave of memories about the Adaralyn Thorn situation.

Yet despite her worries, the boys didn't seem fazed.

James only raised his eyebrows in surprise while Remus shrugged.

"Then I've got nothing to worry about,"

Adara smiled as she saw him happily rest his head on Sirius's shoulder. She was glad everything was working out for him.

"But I don't know what you're going to do, Dara. Those two colors would clash horribly,"

Never mind his happiness. Her smile faded in an instant and she looked at him with increasing horror.

"Remus John Lupin, you are so dead," she breathed, shooting daggers with her eyes. He only grinned while James looked like he was about to explode.

"You're going with someone? I thought you didn't have a date yet," he said fiercely, his expression one of betrayal. She blushed deeply, looking down at her plate. Why the hell would he put her in this position? James would murder Luca if he found out she planned to ask him- with only three days left she couldn't wait for him anymore.

"No," she stammered, trying to regain her composure. "Not yet, at least,"

She tried really hard to not look at Luca because now James was watching her every move. He was a real sweetheart but he could be overprotective. Unnecessarily overprotective. She was also a bit surprised by his reaction- it was more than she would have expected.

There was zero hope of telling him her date beforehand, or even walking with the boys into the ballroom on the big day. Because if they got one look at the dress she had bought, well, she was dead meat.

* * *

Sirius Black was walking to potions when he saw Luca Malfoy walking towards him. He looked terrible and despite Sirius's curiosity, he ignored him. Just because Adara was friends with him didn't mean he was. He hated everything he represented because every time he looked at him he was reminded of his old life.

A life of strutting around Number 12 Grimmauld Place just to impress that woman. A life of crying in the bathroom after family gatherings. A life where his own mother called him worthless and a pathetic excuse of a pure blood before thr-

Shaking his head, he brought himself back. Stupid memories.

"Black," uttered a voice behind him. He didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Malfoy," he replied, mustering as much contempt as he could. Turning to face him, he met his eyes heavy with bags. "What do you want?"

He knew that Luca understood the venom laced in his voice. He understood that just because he was Adara's best buddy didn't mean he forgot about what happened three years ago. And that smug little bastard smiled.

"Straight to the point, I see. I have a question for you,"

"Shoot," said Sirius drily. He pretended to check his wrist for the time, tapping his foot.

"Was it worth it?"

His voice was meticulous and careful. Sirius met his eyes again, this time with surprise. Was he mocking him? There was no way he could be asking what he thought he was.

Yet as he regarded him, he could see nothing but sincerity. This weariness seemed to roll off of him in waves, his eyes nearly dead.

"I see those expectations are finally bringing you down," Sirius said quietly. Luca tensed at his words but that was all the conformation he needed. "And yes. Yes it was,"

Without a backwards glance, he strode away. A grim smile began to form. The golden boy was considering a rebellion. Maybe the stick up his ass wasn't so big after all.

* * *

[EXTRA: HEADCANON]——(Because there are two parts, this canon will be short)

"Hey Sirius," called James lazily from the other side of the room. They were the last to go to bed and the only ones left in the common room.

"What?"

"Why did the chicken cross the road,"

Sirius groaned.

"Why?"

"To get to the idiots house,"

Sirius looked at him, confused, but James only grinned.

"Knock, knock,"

"Who's there?" he responded grudgingly.

"The chicken,"

It took a second but Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what it meant. He glared at James but then smirked.

"I won't kill you if you tell that to Lily,"

He swallowed.

"I think I'd rather have you kill me first,"


	15. Ch. 15- Bravery(Pt. 2)

Perched on a ledge in the owlery, Luca stared vacantly into the forest. Frost had crept up the crumbling stone walls, the occasional hoot of an owl disturbing his silence. His hair whipped violently in the wind yet he didn't seem bothered by the cold. There were much bigger things on his mind.

Everything relied on if Adara said yes. Compared to Sirius, he was doing nothing. Perhaps that was why he wasn't put in a different house.

Yet this seemingly small act of rebellion would distance him from his family, the new long term goal of the Plan. Getting Adara to be his date would open the doors to rebellion.

He still feared the consequences of even talking to Adara. Not just for him but for her- each time a Slytherin slipped through his grasp and saw them, she became a walking target. However, she didn't know that and he doubted she would care. He'd seen how much she valued her life first hand.

But it would be worth it.

For it was only just now that he realized how far he would go for her. Which included the lengths he would go to prove to her that he wasn't a coward.

However, only one thing was certain. He wouldn't force her, trick her or lie to get her to come with him. After everything his family had done to her he owed her that much.

Yet it would drive him into an inescapable rage if she went with someone else.

A faceless stranger, holding her in his arms, twirling her around.

And that was precisely why he had to try. For that Hufflepuff who didn't care about his wrongs. For that girl who put up with him, who helped him all the time.

He'd finally figured it out last night. Around midnight he'd snuck into the library and poured over books for hours. In some way, the Plan had grown bigger than just asking Adara to the ball. It had become his own act of rebellion against his horrible family and more importantly the suffocating world of pure-blooded hierarchy.

What he could do was an act of bravery. Before, when he'd silently watched Sirius throughout his years at Hogwarts, he'd thought bravery was pointless. It was just this _thing_ that certain people had and others did not. Bravery was something that he would never have because he was in Slytherin. A cold, cunning Slytherin.

Yet he was wrong. Bravery is not something only Gryffindor's have. It's not killing the dragon with utter confidence.

Bravery is slaying the dragon that scares the hell out of you but even knowing that you face it anyway.

So he may be in a house with a reputation for producing, cold, cunning wizards and have a despicable family but those things shouldn't define him. In fact, they would never define him.

He may not be able to completely remove himself from them without facing threats of death but he could change what made him him. The only thing that he knew for sure that Adara was a part of him whether she liked it or not. So he was going to make sure she knew how much she'd done for him by offering an invitation of his own.

"And that, Luca Malfoy, closes the debate as to what you should do," he said drily, mocking the Minister of Magic.

When he made the Plan, he only focused on the big picture. So he was going to be on his own because he needed to 'wing it'. Sighing, Luca arose to his feet. Before he could do anything, he would need a shower.

* * *

Having changed and showered, Luca was feeling as ready as he ever would be. He assumed she would be by her dormitory and he was going to walk up to her until he saw Remus.

Great.

Tired, he leaned against a shelf of flour, hiding him from view and listened to the two.

"-him. You go first," said a voice that Luca assumed was Remus.

"Alright, alright. But don't blame me if I'm crap at this," warned another. _Adara_. He smiled and then stopped, scolding himself furiously. He really was hopeless.

"So, erm," started Adara. She paused and then began again. "Doyouwannagototheballwithme?"

Freezing, Luca snapped to attention. _No, no, no, no, no_. This could not be happening. And yet it made perfect sense. Adara and Remus, best friends for who knows long going to the ball together.

"Really?" teased Remus. "Speak coherently,"

Clenching his fist, he punched the stupid sack of flour. He was lucky that he was getting asked by her at all.

Through the small cloud of dust, he saw Adara glare at him until Remus sighed.

"Yes,"

Not even bothering to look, Luca turned and left. So much for no sleep.

* * *

Smiling, Adara skipped through the hallway. Thank god Remus knew about Luca because then she would definitely bomb the proposal. He'd reviewed how to graciously accept a flat no and even practiced the Yes.

Adara hoped he would say yes.

Her nerves were everywhere but she felt strangely confident. However, it was proving to be a lot harder to find him.

He wasn't in any of the classrooms, the library or the Great Hall. She didn't want to risk asking other members of his house because she knew he wouldn't like that.

"Where would brooding Mr. tough guy Luca go?" said Adara. Several Ravenclaws stared at her and she blushed, hurrying off. However, it was a good question. Where would he be?

Suddenly, the flap of wings near the window startled her.

To her delight it was Ophelia.

"The owlery," she muttered triumphantly. He only went there when he was feeling particularly angsty. Maybe the perfect Slytherin girl he asked rejected him and now he was mourning. Fat chance. Taking a deep breath, she began to run to the tower. She was under the first floor, he was on the eighth and there was less than thirty minutes till curfew. _Oh, and let's not forget I'm a nobody Hufflepuff_. Things were looking absolutely great.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he chided himself. Back in the owlery, he hugged his knees. Stupid to think he could defy society. Stupid to think she would ever want him.

Shaking his head, he let out a dry laugh. Who was he even kidding?

She had three eligible men around her all the time. Why the hell would she choose someone like him when she had her pick of the crop?

Swallowing, Luca tiredly began to think. Which Slytherin girl would make him look decent in front of his family? Parkinson? Yet she was insufferable. Maybe Firona- she was a bit odd but her family was powerful.

"Damnit," he growled, grabbing his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about her. About her laugh, her smile, the way she meticulously ordered her books, her beautiful cinnamon skin, how her hair was always sticking out. And those god-forsaken cups of coffee.

Now imagining her with Remus, dancing and spinning and doing things he could only dream of doing.

Fate really seemed to like him today.

Yet in the midst of his raging thoughts, he began to realize there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Heavy, pounding footsteps as if their life depended on it.

"Must be some owl," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Owl my ass. I'm here for you, idiot," said a very familiar voice. He turned with horror to find Adara, flushed with her hands on her knees, panting. Why now of all times?

"I just ran up eight flights of stairs for you," she accused, sitting down next to him.

Despite his anger, his sadness, he couldn't help himself. He knew her too well.

"More like six and two secret passages,"

To that she smiled and he had to look away. It hurt so bad to see her sitting right there, looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered when she didn't choose him.

"But you should go," he added. "Only 3 minutes till curfew,"

He could tell his words stung her. She had just ran up the whole castle for him. He knew he was being irrational but the feelings he tried so desperately to avoid were not helping. That was one of the downsides of having someone pierce through your wall. Emotions go both ways.

"Wow. Someone is grumpy today," she said sarcastically.

Clenching his fists, he knew right then he couldn't take it. So much for control over himself. Right now he had to give in.

"Wonder why," he said sharply.

Taken aback, she eyed him strangely.

"I wonder why too," she said, concern seeping into her voice. As much as he wanted to stop it, he couldn't. The green-eyed monster was going to ruin everything.

"Everything is because of you. It's always because of you. Just go," he snapped. _Just go to the boy you chose over me._

"Wow, Luca, just wow. I thought you were more than this,"

She was angry now and he knew it was his fault.

"Well, you were wrong,"

Adara looked at him, hurt. His heart crumbled but he couldn't take it back. She began to get up, and he wanted to tell her not to go. But it was too late. It was always too late when it came to him.

"You know," she said fiercely . "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my date to the ball. I practiced with Remus for two hours before spending another trying to find you. But clearly you are not on the same page as me so I'll just go,"

Her cheeks were red but she didn't cry. He watched in shock as she left out the doorway.

That was for me? She wanted to ask me? She wasn't going with Remus?

His world fell to pieces as he realized exactly how much damage he caused. _Without even realizing it, I had it all. And I just threw it away in one big sweep._

The amount of courage it must have taken her to do that was incredible. He knew he sometimes reminded her of Lucius and always tried to not bring up home around her. This was a person who had been hurt both physically and mentally by his twisted family. And now another person from that family hurt her. He didn't know how to feel, how to think. He just did the one thing he swore he would never do. How the hell will I fix this?

 _The sweet, strong girl I like wants_ me.

It was that moment right then that he knew what to do. If he didn't go after her now, he would be a true coward. The opposite of what he was trying to prove.

Bravery was much harder than it seemed.

Scrambling to his feet, he sprinted as if nothing else mattered across the breezeway. His hair was flying behind him, his white shirt reflecting the harsh moonlight.

"Adara," he yelled, not caring he might get caught by Filch. "Adara Patil, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He could see her silhouette ahead, and he saw her stop. She turned towards him, and this time he was the one out of breath.

Her skin glowed, dark, silvery strands of hair blowing in her face. He met her familiar big, brown eyes and watched as the sad smile crept onto her face. Ah, he was stupid. He still needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry for being a pompous...ass," he choked. Luca was not used to degrading himself to this level. "I was a horrible, rude jerk who does-,"

"You actually want to go with me?" she interrupted softly. Her eyes were wide, her face worried.

He smiled. Bravery was achievable.

"Of course. No one else would take a horrid idiot like me,"

"Oh, that isn't true. Hundreds of girls would line up for a chance to go with you," she retorted, skeptical.

"I trust you and If you would like, I would be honored to attend with you," he said formally, even dropping into a bow. Yet he only made it halfway before he felt her arms wrap around his torso. He blushed, surprised, before returning the gesture.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest. "I know how hard it was for you to apologize and, well, this,"

He looked down at her fondly. Why was she thanking him when she was the one who was doing the helping?

"No, thank you. You are the reason I'm not some depressed, crabby Slytherin nobody," he said gently.

"Still crabby," she chimed. He chuckled and they stood in silence, arms around one another under the soft glow of the moon.

Of course his brain was having a firework show but moments like these were why he liked her so much.

"It's funny, isn't it," he whispered. "It's always the owlery where you pierce through my armor,"

He felt her smile through his shirt. If he didn't have a heart attack from having her so close to him, maybe everything would work out at the ball.

* * *

Yet fate seemed to have other things in mind. Ophelia swooped down into the vacant owlery. She neatly dropped a blood-red parchment into the letter tray. Letting out a small cry, she swooped back behind the mountains.

Meanwhile, the breeze slowly turned the letter into the light.

_The Magistrate is coming._

* * *

[EXTRA: HEADCANON]———————-

(The Marauders in heaven)

"Oh my god,"

"What is it, James?" said Lily flatly. She was starting to get _really_ annoyed. He had been in utter shock for the past five minutes.

"Spill the beans, my boy," said Sirius wryly.

"Look at what our beloved Minerva McGonagall had done,"

He made them look down below at a rewind of what just happened.

Sirius grinned.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Minnie would tell Peeves to make mischief,"

"The world is ending," said James dramatically.

"Oh shut up," Lily said tiredly. "Let's see how our kid is doing. You know, the one that might die right now because HE'S FIGHTING A BATTLE AGAINST VOLDEMORT AND YOU'RE WATCHING CLIPS FROM HIS FIFTH YEAR,"

The two shrunk back. Nothing was scarier than Lily Potter.


End file.
